Total Pokemon Comeback
by The Bronzong Dude
Summary: Necrozma, Solgaleo, and Lunala have started up an all new sadistic torture trap on an island in the middle of nowhere! They will invite 26 competitors-13 boys and girls. The reward? 10 million dollars with bragging rights.
1. Author's Note

A camera lets of a large amount of static before finally working. It revealed a rather unsettling sight. A dark purple curtain with a wooden floor and a dramatic wooden chair in the center. Sounds of nature and water were heard in the background as if the setting was outdoors.

At this point a bronzong floats into the camera frame. He turns to the camera with a sigh and grins "Wow... it's been a long time." He mused "Too long." He chuckled and exhaled some more. "What has it been? 3 years now? I could be wrong, but I do know it's been a loooooooong time!"

"Most of you probably don't even remember me." He laughed "I don't blame you if you don't though, I understand!" He floats closer "The reason I'm here today is because I want to inform you all..." He smiles happily

"I AM COMING BACK!" He exclaims as the curtain falls. It revealed an island, no, THE island. Waves crashed upon the sand and numerous dwebble, krabby, and corphish scuttle away. Pine trees pierced the sky and under them were 2 run-down cabins. To the right of the island was a snow-capped mountain range. He grinned happily.

"I AM BACK! I WANNA COME BACK WITH A BANG BABY!"


	2. Audition!

The camera pans onto the island, Necrozma in frame with Lunala and Solgaleo. Necrozma grins at the camera "Greetings viewers! I am Necrozm-"

"I'm Lunala!" She interrupts him. The prism pokemon glares and holds his head in his hands. "Cut, j-just, cut-"

The camera cuts to static, but reappears in the same way.

"Greetings viewers! I am Necrozma!" He exclaims without interruption. "I'm Lunala!" Exclaimed the bat. Solgaleo just rolls his eyes and growls.

"We are here today to inform you about the opportunity to win cold hard cash!" He grinned, opening a briefcase.

"10!"

"Million!"

"Dollars!"

Lunala then points out "As well as bragging rights and medical insurance!"

APP:

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Accessories or alters: (does he or she have any clothes or are they shiny or a different color?)

Moveset:

Ability:

Audition Tape:


	3. Cast List so far!

Necrozma floats in the camera frame, a clipboard in his hands. He is also wearing heart-shaped reading glasses and a pink cooking apron that seemed to be drenched in a clear, solidified liquid. He had a murderous scowl directed at someone behind the camera. "You're funny Luna. You're really funny." He says sarcastically. A mischievous giggle is heard off-screen. A snort followed by mocking laughter is heard too. "Stop laughing Sol!" Solgaleo managed to calm down "When did you s-start expressing your gayness?" He wheezed. Necrozma shook angrily and Lunala sighed "The things you can do with super glue!"

"YOU GET THIS OFF ME RIGHT NOW YOU PIECE OF SH-"

*Static*

Solgaleo was now in frame, using psychic to hold the clipboard. He didn't look happy. "Let's go outdoors they said! It'll be fun they said! Let's start a game show they said! It'll be fun they said! We'll get loads of apps they said..." He continued ranting like this when the cameraman is heard sighing.

CURRENT CAST LIST -

BOYS:

Carson the Bronzong

Cyrus the Toxapex

Hazel the Fennekin

Randall the Incineroar

Jaxxon the Lucario

Draco the Salamence

Laxish the Munchlax

MPS the Mamoswine

GIRLS:

Tiffany the Pawniard

Hex the Frillish

Candy the Alolan Raichu

Alexa the Glaceon

* * *

 **FUN FACT: I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO ASK IF THE OC WOULD HAVE A RELATIONSHIP OR AN EVOLUTION IN THE APPLICATION! IF YOU SUBMITTED AN APP AND DID NOT FILL ME IN, PLEASE DO SO! APOLOGIES!**


	4. Cast List again

Solgaleo appears on camera and let's out a groan. "Okay, let us just show you a glimpse of how stupid Mr. Bronzong Dude is." He said, going over a stack of papers he carried using psychic.

"Forgot relationships... forgot evolutions... NOW FEARS!? SECRETS!? ARCEUS ALMIGHTY HOW DOES HE MANAGE TO EVEN CONTINUE WRITING!?"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"THE EGRIDOS MEMES ARE DEAD!"

CURRENT CAST LIST -

BOYS:

Carson the Bronzong

Cyrus the Toxapex

Luther the Trubbish

Hazel the Fennekin

Randall the Incineroar

Jaxxon the Lucario

Draco the Salamence

Laxish the Munchlax

MPS the Mamoswine

GIRLS:

Tiffany the Pawniard

Hex the Frillish

Rhonda the Alolan Marowak

Candy the Alolan Raichu

Alexa the Glaceon

Shelley the Aron

* * *

 **FUN FACT: I INCREASED THE CHARACTERS UP TO 28 INSTEAD OF 26. I DID THIS SO THE TEAMS WOULD BE OF EVEN NUMBERS WITH 7 BOYS AND GIRLS ON EACH TEAM.**


	5. 9 more!

Lunala giggled as she flew into the camera shot with a smile. "Hi again! Lunala here with an update on the campers!"

The moon bat used psychic to hold up numerous papers.

"Being completely honest, auditions have been... pretty slow lately." She sighed sadly, but perked up again. "However there is also good news! We only need 4 more boys and 5 more girlies!" She exclaimed in glee.

"So keep sending in those victims!"

CURRENT CAST LIST -

BOYS:

Carson the Bronzong

Cyrus the Toxapex

Luther the Trubbish

Hazel the Fennekin

Randall the Incineroar

Jaxxon the Lucario

Draco the Salamence

Laxish the Munchlax

MPS the Mamoswine

Jester the Treecko

GIRLS:

Tiffany the Pawniard

Hex the Frillish

Rhonda the Alolan Marowak

Candy the Alolan Raichu

Alexa the Glaceon

Shelley the Aron

Felecia the Noctowl

Ally the Houndour

Jenny the Jynx

* * *

 **FUN FACT: I CAN'T THINK OF ANY FUN FACTS!**


	6. So Close

Solgaleo grumpily walks into the camera frame. "I'm back. Lunala is still prying the apron and glasses off of Necro." He grumbled.

"Also some weirdo auditioned with the longest name in pokemon drama history!" He exclaims with a groan. He then holds up papers using psychic.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining. We only need 2 boys and 2 girls to complete this thing."

CURRENT CAST LIST -

BOYS:

Carson the Bronzong

Cyrus the Toxapex

Luther the Trubbish

Hazel the Fennekin

Randall the Incineroar

Jaxxon the Lucario

Draco the Salamence

Laxish the Munchlax

MPS the Mamoswine

Jester the Treecko

Tiamat the Sigilyph

Xiahul the Xatu

GIRLS:

Tiffany the Pawniard

Hex the Frillish

Rhonda the Alolan Marowak

Candy the Alolan Raichu

Alexa the Glaceon

Shelley the Aron

Felecia the Noctowl

Ally the Houndour

Jenny the Jynx

Paradiso the Lopunny

Kanaya the Gardevoir

Mimi the Mimikyu

* * *

 **FUN FACT: I CAN'T THINK OF ANY FUN FACTS!**


	7. Gonna Start Soon!

All 3 hosts are in the frame together at the dock. Necrozma grins "Welcome back! I apologize for being absent these past few episodes, I was busy having some fun. You know, parties and whatnot." He lied, crossing his arms. Lunala looks confued.

"No. You were at the hospital getting the super glue out of your-" she is cut off by Necrozma covering her mouth. Solgaleo stifles a laugh.

Necrozma stares at the camera with a grin. "Ignoring that, we have great news!" He exclaimed, carrying a stack of papers in his hands.

"We finally have enough campers to start up this deathtrap!" He stiffens, realizing what he just said. "...I mean summer camp of fun and happiness and... and... oh who am I kidding those words just hurt to say."

CURRENT CAST LIST -

BOYS:

Carson the Bronzong

Cyrus the Toxapex

Luther the Trubbish

Hazel the Fennekin

Randall the Incineroar

Jaxxon the Lucario

Draco the Salamence

Laxish the Munchlax

MPS the Mamoswine

Jester the Treecko

Tiamat the Sigilyph

Xiahul the Xatu

Willard the Phantump

Hairu the Hakamo-o

GIRLS:

Tiffany the Pawniard

Hex the Frillish

Rhonda the Alolan Marowak

Candy the Alolan Raichu

Alexa the Glaceon

Shelley the Aron

Felecia the Noctowl

Ally the Houndour

Jenny the Jynx

Paradiso the Lopunny

Kanaya the Gardevoir

Mimi the Mimikyu

Honey the Salazzle

Heira the Hakamo-o

* * *

 **Time to start writing! The first episode will be two parts. One half introducing the campers, dividin** **g them into teams, and showing them around! The next episode will introduce their first challenge!**

 **Until then, this is The Bronzong Dude signing off.**


	8. Welcome to Hell! Part 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction! It's the Bell of Bells here with another important update!**

 **I NOW HAVE A CO-AUTHOR!**

 **Her name is MajorIndecision and she was kind enough to fill in OC slots using her characters Honey the Salazzle and Xiahul the Xatu!**

The 3 hosts all stand at the dock with grins. Well, Lunala has a grin. If you count Necrozma's sadistic smirk and Solgaleo's frown.

"Greetings viewers! Ladies! Gentlemen! Children!" Exclaims the Prism Pokemon. "Welcome to the first ever episode of Total Pokemon Comeback!" He grinned, his arms outspread. Lunala claps for him, but Solgaleo rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"We are gathered here today to entertain you at the expense of these 24 clueless campers!" He chuckled. "The last pokemon to stay in the game is also rewarded..." He pauses, but it takes longer than usual as a Gumshoos intern scurried over to hand him the briefcase. Necrozma glared at the pokemon.

"Those missing 5 seconds of airtime are coming out of your paycheck Bart." He growled.

"But you don't even pay us!"

"Exactly. You went from 0 dollars to negative 5 dollars. You will literally give me 5 dollars every hour." He boasted as the intern mumbled some not-so-nice words and shuffled out of camera frame. Necrozma opens the case, revealing a large amount of money. "They will be rewarded 10 million dollars!" He jeers as he tosses the case away, and a scream is heard before a loud crash which the hosts happily ignore.

After this occurence, the sound of a speedboat is heard in the distance and Necrozma looked pleased. "Oh look! Our first victim! And a veteran at that!" He laughs as the boat stopped near the dock. A Munchlax hopped off the boat, walking towards the hosts.

"Well, if it isn't Laxish the Fatass!" Laughed Solgaleo as Laxish groaned. "Why do I keep signing up for these things?" He asks, walking past the lion. "Because the author asked your creator and he agreed." Said Lunala.

She is then suddenly shoved out of the way by a Cofagrigus. "FOURTH WALL!" He exclaimed. He was immediately sent flying by Necrozma's Prismatic Laser.

"Egridos shut up, you aren't supposed to be here. Go back to Mew and Victini." He groaned as another boat approached, carrying a Xatu. It steps off the boat, staring at the sun.

"Hey there! It's a newbie! Welcome Xiahul!" Said Lunala as the Xatu looked at her. "My name isn't Xiahul, Lunathuliux. My name is Xiahulvatex-"

"Nope. Too long." Said Solgaleo. Lunala was a bit creeped out and confused. "Were you... talking to me?"

"Yes, Lunathuliux. But now I must talk to Solgaxhiuth." He told her, turning to the lion. "My name-"

"-is too long." He ended for him. Xiahul just stares at him before walking over to the beach where Laxish sat, as the munchlax used a stick to draw a Casteliacone in the sand.

Another boat approaches, carrying a shiny Pawniard. She walks over to the hosts with a wave. "Hiya!" She said.

"Welcome Tiffany!" Giggled Lunala. "Welcome indeed." Laughed Solgaleo as Tiffany looked a little weirded out. "W-What do you mean?"

Necrozma laughs "You've been on these shows before, Tiff. You should know what you're walking into." He said as Tiffany walks away, completely clueless.

As she does so, another speed boat approaches carrying an Incineroar, who had his arms crossed with a smirk. He gets up onto the docks and Solgaleo grins. "Oh look! Our first gay guy! Welcome Randall!"

Randall apparently didn't take the comment kindly as he starts towards the lion. "You know I have a type advantage over you right? Wait. I have 2 advantages over you." He growled.

Necrozma gets in between the 2 pokemon. He grins at Randall "New rule! If you harm a host, you're automatically eliminated!" He said. Solgaleo gives a mocking laugh "Just try to hit me now fa-" before he could finish, he is hit in the head by Necro. "New rule! No messing with the gay contestants!" He said with a grin. Randall growled grumpily before walking over to the beach and sitting next to Tiffany.

Tiffany noticed the ring on his finger. "Oh! Is that a wedding ring?" She asks.

Randall nods. Tiffany grins "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Guy." He corrected her. Tiffany frowns a bit "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's fine."

Another boat hits the docks, with a female Frillish floating over to the hosts.

"Hey there Hex! How's the afterlife?" Asks Lunala. Hex just rolls her eyes "I know Im a ghost-type but that doesn't mean I'm dead." She told them

"Potato potahto." Groaned Lunala. Hex huffed in annoyance and floated to the beach.

Another set of boats arrived, they each carried a Hakamo-o. One Hakamo-o was busy reading a book, whilst the other had a cocky grin. The one reading had a necklace with the 'yin' symbol, whilst the other had one with 'yang'.

"Look out Necrozma! Guess who just arrived!" Boasted the one with the yang necklace. Necrozma rolls his eyes

"Hello Hairu." He said with little enthusiasm. The Hakamo-o walks over to him, whispering to him "Did any cute girls come yet?" He asks with a grin.

"Yeah. A Pawniard and a Frillish."

"Nice." He chuckled "Come on sis!" He motioned for the other Hakamo-o to come over. The other looks up, a blank expression on her face. She just walks past the hosts without a word. Solgaleo growled at this. "Nice to meet you too Heira!" He said sarcastically.

Another boat arrived. This one carries a Trubbish. It hops on the dock with a grin. "You guys sent me on a garbage boat! Thanks for the all-you-can-eat buffet!" He laughed, letting out a hiccup.

Necrozma rolls his eyes "Yeah, yeah, whatever Luther. Don't worry, there is plenty of litter around this island for you to feast on." Luther grinned happily "Can you direct me where?"

"No. Then you'd be happy."

Luther frowned at this and walked over to the others as the next boat arrived, carrying an Alolan Marowak. The Marowak just gets on the dock, clearly angry.

"What's wrong now, Rhonda?" Asked Solgaleo, unamused.

"The driver tried to dump my ass in the ocean, that's what. So I threw him overboard." She growled, brushing past the hosts.

As she approached the beach, Hairu grins at her. "Fiery, I like that." He chuckles. Heira takes notice and just rolls her eyes as Hairu is smacked in the snout by the Marowak. "Don't try anything Scaley! You ain't my type." She growled, walking away.

"Touché..." muttered Lunala.

2 boats arrive at the docks this time. One carried a shiny Treecko, the other had a very smiley Bronzong. The Treecko tries to get off the boat, but trips and falls on his face. Solgaleo laughs at the lizard's misfortune.

The Bronzong takes notice and floats over to the Treecko. "Hey, you okay bud?" He asks with a kind smile. The Treecko gets up, looking up at the bell. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." He said shyly.

"Wow! A newbie AND a veteran! Welcome Jester, Carson!" Exclaimed Lunala. Jester looks at the bat "Umm, thanks." He said.

"She doesn't mean it, beat it. The others are on the beach." Grunted Solgaleo. Carson frowns and floats with Jester down to the beach.

Tiffany was talking with Randall. "I'm waiting for a friend. We signed up together." She giggled. Randall chuckled back "My husband's on his way too."

"Oh? I can't wait to meet him! From how you talk about him, he sounds like a great guy!"

"Damn right he is." He laughs. The Bronzong floats up behind him "That's a bad word." He tells him, making the wrestler-cat jump in surprise.

"Fuck!" He exclaims, falling backwards into the sand. Carson covers his mouth. "I'm so sorry! I-"

He is cut off by being pulled into a tight hug from Tiffany. "Carson!" She laughs. The bell chuckles in response "Hiii..." Randall growls on the ground. "A little help would be nice." He said angrily, making the 2 steel-types separate and help up the cat.

Meanwhile 3 boats arrived. Each carried a different pokemon, one carried a Salazzle that wore an absurd amount of jewelry, another carried a Mamoswine that was devouring a bowl of poffins, and the third carried a Gardevoir that had a red dress and a gardevoirite stone in the hem of the dress.

They all walk off the boat as Necrozma greeted them. "Welcome! Kanaya, Honey, M.P.S." He told them. Laxish waddled over to the Mamoswine and gave it a high five. The mammoth looked surprised. "Laxish!? You're here too!?" He asks in disbelief.

"We signed up together, M."

"...Ohhhh!" He drones in realization. M.P.S hears someone clear their throat behind him.

"Excuse me?~" Asks a silky smooth voice. M.P.S. turns to see Honey the Salazzle, grinning at him. She puts a hand on his cheek.

"Would a big boy like you be so kind as to move out of the way for me?~ Pretty please?~"

The Mammoth blushes wildly and stammers. "Uhh yes! Y-Yes ma'am! I mean miss! I... I... I'll get out of your way now." He said, lovestruck as he moves to the side...

...falling into the water.

The Salazzle giggles at this and blows him a kiss as he struggles to stay above the water. "Thanks hon!" She said as she strutted over to the beach.

The hosts laugh at M.P.S's misfortune, whilst the gardevoir, Kanaya, uses psychic to help M.P.S. our of the water. "Are you okay?" She asks him, worried.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine miss... uhh-"

"Kanaya."

"Right. Just... t-thanks!" He told her.

The pokemon make it to the beach as 3 more boats arrive. One carried a Sigilyph who observed the hosts with a strange look, the next carried a Houndour who was just reading a book, and a Toxapex, who just sat there, hiding under his tentacles.

Solgaleo approaches the Toxapex. "Hey, dipshit! You're here!" He yells at the Brutal Star. The pokemon quivers as it opens one of the flaps revealing it's face. He stared in terror at the lion.

"Boo." He said with an evil smirk.

The Toxapex screams in fright and jumps off the boat into the water. The Sigilyph stared at the occurence and hummed to himself.

"Interesting. This Toxapex appears to have shown plenty of cowardice. You scared him so much I don't even think he realized you had a type disadvantage." He told Sol. The lion just rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

"He's a wimp, what can I say?"

The Sigilyph just shrugged it's wings. "However this Houndour..." He turns to the hound who silently read to herself. "She has not spoken a single word during the ride and she has shown little to no emotion."

"Whatever. I'll handle it." He told him. The pokemon floats over to Necrozma. "Welcome! Tiamat, Ally... Cyrus..." He said the last name with little enthusiasm as the brutal star, Cyrus, washed up on the shore, cowering in fear.

The Houndour, Ally, just walks off the boat without a word and goes over to the beach, in a shady spot far away from the other contestants.

3 more boats approach. One carried a Salamence, the next carried a Lopunny with white fur and a pink scarf, and the last carried a Phantump that had a purple cape flowing behind him.

The Phantump was busy talking to the Lopunny. "Why did the Delibird cross the road?" He asks cheerfully.

The Lopunny rolls her eyes with a chuckle "I don't know, why?"

"He didn't! He got hit by a car and died!" He laughs entirely as if it were the funniest thing in the world. The Lopunny just frowns, clearly uneasy. She walks down to the dock.

"Paradiso! Welcome!" Said Lunala. The Lopunny grins "Thanks Luna! Glad to be here!"

"Yeah whatever." Said Solgaleo. "Go stand with the others." He told her as Paradiso nodded and left.

The Phantump floats towards the hosts with an unusually happy grin. "Hey! Necro!"

Necrozma sighs, uneasy. "W-What is it, Will?"

"Wanna see a magic trick?"

"I really don't-"

Will sets down a Pokeball on the dock and dramatically covers it up with his cape. "Behold! I will make this standard pokeball disappear!" He lifts up his cape immediately, putting it back on. The pokeball is gone.

"Tada!" Will beams in pride, but the same pokeball rolls out from behind him. Will chuckles nervously. "I meant to do that!" He said quickly.

"Sure you did, get outta my face." Said Sol. Will frowns and floats over to the others. The Salamence flew over to the hosts, unhappy.

"Thanks for putting me in a group with a psycho plant."

"No problem Draco!"

The Salamence growled and walked towards the beach next to Cyrus, who was still shaking.

3 more boats were approaching the docks. One boat carried an Alolan Raichu, the second carried a Mimikyu, and the third harbored a Noctowl that had a decorative black flower behind her ear. The 3 females all approach the hosts.

The Raichu rides on her tail with a grin "Heeeeyyy!" She giggled. Necrozma smiled.

"Candy! Welcome!"

She smiled happily "Thanks Necro! I'm glad to be here!" Candy told him before hearing a scream.

"ARGH! You little...!"

On the beach, Draco was examining his now swollen tail. Cyrus quivered cowardly as he backed away. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-to!"

Before Draco lost his temper, he sighed. "It's... it's fine. Just don't let it happen again." He told him.

Cyrus nods quickly and scurried away towards the dock. "Mr. Solgaleo I wanna go home!" He yells, opening up his flaps.

However, his frightened expression changes to surprised when he sees Candy. She looks at him with a smile.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"I... I..."

She tilts her head, waiting for an answer.

"C-Cyrus." He answered, blushing madly

"Ooohh! Cool name! I'm Candy!"

Xiahul notices the occurence. "I predict they will be successful." He says, staring back up at the sky.

Candy helps Cyrus back to the beach as the Mimikyu shyly walked towards the hosts. "Umm... hi." She whispered.

The hosts all shudder. "M-Mimi..." the groaned. Mimi sniffled and shuffles off the dock while crying over to the beach.

The Noctowl shyly approached the hosts.

"Hi there Felicia!" Greeted Lunala. Felicia looks away shyly and flies over to the other contestants.

"Not very social is she?"

5 more boats approach at this point. The final boats.

The leading boat carried a shiny Jynx, the second carried a Lucario, the third carried a Fennekin, the fourth carried an Aron, and the fifth carried a Glaceon.

Necrozma grins "Everyone's here..."

The Aron hops on the dock with the Glaceon. The Aron had a Shell Bell.

"I personally thank thee for acceptance in this competition!" Announces the Aron, bowing to Necrozma.

"Yeah, whatever Shelley, just go over with the others." He tells her. Shelley nods and walks over.

The Glaceon shyly struts over. She looks away, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey there Alexa." The Glaceon just looks down shyly and runs off. Lunala looks confused. "Did I scare her?"

"No, she's just a wuss with no backbone." Said the Jynx, adjusting her flower pin.

"Ah Jenny. The empress of what we call bitches." Grinned Necrozma. Jenny huffed in annoyance.

"If anything I am the empress of beauty and talent!"

"More like empress of bitchiness and ego." Whispered Lunala.

Jenny rolls her eyes and goes back to the others. She sees a nice shady spot, but Heira was sitting there.

"Um, excuse me, but you're in my spot." Said Jenny, crossing her arms with a smirk. Heira glances up from her book. "Last time I checked you don't control where I sit."

"Well, I deserve that spot. I am the clear winner after all, so move it bitch."

Heira doesn't comply, she just keeps reading.

Jenny growls "Fine! Be that way! I'll find my own spot!" She huffed, walking off.

The Lucario gets off the boat, about to greet the hosts. He is however suddenly pounced on by Randall.

"Babe!" He laughed, hugging the Lucario. Necrozma smiles "Awww, young love!" He chuckled. "Welcome Jaxxon!"

Jaxxon was struggling to get his husband off him, laughing. "R-Randy! People are staring!"

"I know!~"

He rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

"Does anyone want to see a MAGIC trick?!" Shouts the Fennekin behind the happy couple, putting a lot of emphasis on the word magic.

He caught the attention of Hex and Will, who immediately turn their heads. "Magic?!" They ask simultaneously. The exchange looks with a blush.

The fox grins "Ahh yes, acknowledgement." He chuckled, walking past Jaxxon and Randall.

Necrozma cringes "Ohh Arceus... hello Hazel-"

Hazel brushes past him, not even acknowledging him. He walks over to Will and Hex.

"Oh, so you are also lovers of magic?" He asks. Hex giggles "I like magic, but I'm not a magician." She tells him.

"I am!" Said Will proudly.

"Ah, maybe I can teach you a thing or two."

"Too bad!" Said Lunala.

The hosts all gather up the contestants, grinning. They stand in front of the run-down cabins. Jenny scoffs "You cannot be serious. You expect us to sleep HERE!?"

"This looks nothing like the brochure." Said Hazel.

"Yes. We expect you to sleep in these cabins, but for now, it's time to divide you all into teams!"

Lunala and Solgaleo hold up 2 banners. Lunala's banner was sky blue with a Beartic on it, and Solgaleo's was lime green with a Flygon on it.

Necrozma clears this throat.

"For Team A, with Lunala..." He starts

"Carson, Tiffany, Jaxxon, Paradiso, Draco, Ally, Xiahul, Heira, Randall, Alexa, Will, Hex, Tiamat, and Felicia!"

The respective campers group up and hold the banner. "You are the Ballistic Beartic!"

"Oooh!" Carson giggled "Cool name!"

Tiamat raises a wing.

"Yes Tiamat?"

"Beartic are not actually ballistic. They attack only when provo-"

"Shut up, we aren't going to be THAT accurate!" He told him.

"Now, the rest of you: Rhonda, Hazel, Jenny, Luther, Laxish, M.P.S, Kanaya, Candy, Cyrus, Mimi, Honey, Shelley, Jester, and Hairu!"

The respective competitors carry their banner. "You are now the Furious Flygon!"

Xiahul and Tiamat both raise a wing.

"No. You guys can ask me questions later."

000

Necrozma: This is the confessional! Here, you can tell the audience what you think, how you feel... who you liiike...

000

Honey: *grins* The competition doesn't look very tough. I mean, I've got 2 fatasses and a garbage bag on my team!

000

Carson: Hehe! It's so good to be back!

000

Cyrus: *pokes his head out from under his tentacles* Umm... I take back what I said about wanting to go home...

000

Laxish: Something tells me these guys are gonna suck just as much as Mew and Victini.

000

Hairu: *chuckles with a sigh* I took a good look at my team, and after close inspection, I realized that they NEED me! Also, I'm going up against my sis, so things will get heated really quickly... I hope.

000

Heira: *sighs* Going up against your rival can be satisfying, but when that rival is your overconfident brother...

000

Hex: *giggles in a lovestruck daze* Guess who.

000

Will: *struggling to make his pokeball disappear*

000

Kanaya: That Mamoswine and that Munchlax seem nice. Maybe they could be... *she pauses, a tear streaming down her face* ...family...

000

Mimi: *looks down sadly* I-I... Umm

000

Jester: Honestly, I think that Bronzong, Carson was it...? I don't know, but I think he could be a good friend of mine.

000

Ally: *just reads a book, turning off the confessional light*

000

Hazel: WHO TURNED OFF THE SUN IN HERE!?

000

Rhonda: *turns on light, sighing* That fire fox ran outta here in a frenzy. Wonder what that was about...

000

Luther: This is great! I found the junkyard! I also found enough junk to build myself a house! It's like they say; one man's trash is another man's treasure.

000

M.P.S: *devouring malasada*

000

Candy: Cyrus looks pretty nice, for a poisonous starfish that is.

000

Xiahul: *stares up at the sun*

000

Randall: I already don't trust our team.

Jaxxon: Why's that?

Randall: Ally never talks, Draco looks intimidating as hell, Will's WAY too happy...

Jaxxon: Don't worry Randy, we'll get through this.

000

Tiffany: *giggles* Randy and Jax are so cute together! But not as cute as Carson! *blushes, realizing what she just said*

000

Felicia: *groans* I swear, my team is completely useless.

000

Shelley: I shall not be intimidated by the enemy team. Even if they have a... d-dragon...

000

Tiamat: *is taking notes* A lot of interesting pokemon here. Honey appears to experience signs of kleptomania... how would she act if I hid one of her jewels...?

000

Paradiso: Something tells me that this isn't going to be fun.

000

Alexa: Umm... my team is nice, I guess...

000

Draco: Great. Just great. I'm on a team with an insane stump.

000

Jenny: *scoffs* This island looks nothing like in the commercials!

000

Necrozma approaches the dock, grinning.

"Well, these are all 28 of our victims! Thank you for sending them in for your entertainment!"

"Next episode, we will start our first challenge!


	9. Welcome to Hell! Part 2

**LAST TIME ON TOTAL POKEMON COMEBACK! We introduced our 28 new victims and divided them into teams! The Furious Flygon and The Ballistic Beartic!**

 **I've gotten plenty of constructive criticism from you guys and I'm trying to keep all of it in mind as I write.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

The camera pans over to the cabins. In the Beartic Boys' Dorm...

"Wow! These are just like from Total Maniacal Island!" Exclaims Carson, laying on the top bunk. "Memories galore!"

Will was busy organizing the magic kit he brought to the island. "I'm glad Necro gave us time to settle in!" He giggled. Draco rolls his eyes on the bottom bunk next to Jaxxon. "If anything its strange. They wouldn't just let us relax before a challenge."

"Well maybe they would!"

"You really don't understand do you?"

"Understand what?"

Draco groaned, lowering his head.

000

Draco: I'm never gonna win with a team like this! So far the only useful people on my team are Randall, Jaxxon, Xiahul, Paradiso... and that's about it. I need to know these guys better to know who's a threat and who won't get in my way.

000

Tiamat was writing notes down in his notebook. Randall stares for a moment, concerned. "What are you doing?"

"Taking informative notes on all of the competitors and my teammates." He told him simply. Randall raises an eyebrow. "So... I'm in there?"

"Everyone is. It's better to know your friends AND enemies. Granted I haven't made either, but it is better to be prepared."

Randall glances at the notes and sees his name at the top. He reads it aloud to himself. "Homosexual, has inability to control anger... are you stalking us!?"

"No. I'm an anthropologist. Not a stalker."

000

Tiamat: Hmm, I must add to my notes. Randall; quick to judge.

000

Randall: Alright, that... thing... is making me uncomfortable.

000

Xiahul is staring out the window, directly up at the sun. Draco rolls his eyes. "Hey! Xiahul! You okay?" He asks him. Xiahul turns to him and stares at him. "I am fine Drathiulunt." He says with no emotion in his voice as he turns back to the sun. Draco and Jaxxon exchange looks.

000

Jaxxon: Alright, I'll be honest. Xiahul doesn't seem very useful. If anything he's just kind of annoying. If he doesn't prove himself to be a useful asset in this challenge he could be in danger of leaving.

000

Xiahul: *is staring deep into the camera lense*

000

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Beartic Girls' Dorm...

"No. You can't bunk with me."

Hex crosses her tentacles, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. She glared at Ally. "Why not? Yours is the only bunk left!"

"I want to be alone. Besides, I don't know what you could do at night that could disrupt my sleep." Ally said with an indifferent expression. This only seemed to upset Hex more. "Then where will I sleep!?"

"On the floor. I really couldn't care less."

Hex pouts, but Tiffany pats her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find you a place to sleep." She told her, glaring daggers at Ally. Heira notices and gets up from her bed. "Here." She said without emotion.

Hex turns and gasps in happiness. "Really? You didn't-"

"It's fine."

Hex pauses, but smiles happily. "Thanks Heira!" She giggled.

Heira sits on the floor, reading a book. "Don't mention it."

000

Hex: So far I only like Tiffany and Heira. Ally's a big meanie. Though I don't have many opinions on the others. Felicia and Alexa are both very shy, hopefully they'll warm up to me. But Paradiso, something about her just makes me... uneasy.

000

Heira: Hex doesn't deserve to be treated like that. She didn't do anything wrong. I understand Ally wants to be alone, but she doesn't need to make people unhappy.

000

Paradiso was getting her bunk ready, looking down to see Alexa on the bottom bunk. "Hey there!" She waved. Alexa jumps and looks up in surprise. "O-Oh, hi..."

"You okay?"

"What? Oh, y-yeah I'm fine."

Paradiso raises an eyebrow. "Alright, just making sure." She says before going back to organizing her things.

Alexa just lays in bed, trying to take a nap. However Felicia looks at her, confused.

000

Felicia: Alexa seems to be the weakest link on this team at the moment. But I wanna see if she's valuable or not. If not, she's gone.

000

* * *

In the Flygon Boys' Dorm...

"So you've been on this show before?"

Jester sat on the top bunk, talking to M.P.S and Laxish. He quickly made friends with them after a short talk with them.

"Yeah, but on a different show with different hosts." Said Laxish, who sat on M.P.S's back. "Mew and Dicktini."

"You mean Victini?"

"No. DICKTINI." Said M.P.S "Can you guess why?"

Jester blinks and sighs "Because he's a dick?"

"Bingo."

Jester frowns "Wow, I feel bad for you guys." Laxish and M.P.S sigh "Don't worry about it, it's fine." Said Laxish.

000

Jester: Damn. Those 2 look and sound like they've been to Hell and back... wait. If they say these shows are as bad as they say they are, what's gonna happen to me?

000

Cyrus was hiding under his tentacles, sitting on his bottom bunk. Hairu was on the floor next to him, doing push ups with Hazel on his back. He stops, panting. He turns to M.P.S. "Hey! Bud!"

The Mammoth turns to him, confused. "Me?"

"Yeah, stand on my back. Gimme a little weight."

M.P.S looks hesitant, but nods. "Alright, sure!" He stomps over to him, not even noticing Hazel was already there. Hazel stares in horror at the Mamoswine.

"NO! DUMMY! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS-" he is crushed mid-sentence by M.P.S, who sits on Hairu's back. Hairu grunts and does more push ups, despite the muffled cries of Hazel.

000

Hazel: *his fur is ruffled and he is panting* MY LIFE FLASHED BEFORE MY EYES! THAT MAMMOTH IS GONNA GET IT SOMEDAY!

000

Hairu looks around for a minute before raising an eyebrow. "Hey... where's Luther?"

Where indeed. The trash heap wasn't in the cabin.

* * *

In the junkyard...

Luther was busy searching through large piles of trash and scrap, a sack over his shoulder filled with junk. He pops out of a junk heap, gnawing on an old tire.

000

Luther: I'm not big on sleeping with other people. I prefer to be alone somewhere that feels like home.

000

He grins, dragging his sack of trash with him into a cave...

* * *

In the Flygon Girls' Dorm...

Kanaya was busy getting settled in, chatting with Candy.

"So where are you from, Candy?" Asks Kanaya.

"Oh, nowhere that special..."

Meanwhile, Mimi was lying on her back on the bottom bunk. She sighs, finally relaxing.

"Excuse me?"

Mimi hears the voice and sits up, turning to see Honey, standing next to her bunk. She did not look happy.

"You're in my spot." Hissed Honey with an evil scowl.

Mimi trembled "W-What?"

"You're. In. My. Spot. Are you deaf?"

"N-No, but this is actually m-my bunk-"

Before she could finish, Honey smacks the disguise pokemon off the bed and onto the floor. She slides into Mimi's spot and fakes a gasp. "Mimi! Are you okay!?" She asks, faking sympathy. Candy, Rhonda, and Kanaya hurry over to help Mimi, who was trembling and sobbing.

Kanaya and Shelley however glared at Honey.

000

Kanaya: She knows what she did! She pushed poor Mimi just because she didn't give up the bunk!

000

Shelley: Thy vile seductress hast harassed a defenseless pokemon! Thou poor Pikachu must be in pain!

000

Shelley hops over to Honey, glaring daggers at her. "It is a knight's duty to put vile wretches like you in their place!" She announced dramatically. Honey raises an eyebrow. "What ever do you mean?"

"I saw what thou did! Tis' unacceptable to belittle a defenseless pokemon!" She growled. Jenny rolls her eyes behind her "Why are you talking so weird?"

Shelley ignores her, solely focusing on Honey. "I challenge thee to a duel!"

Honey stifles a laugh. "You're on, Tiny." She giggled.

"I shall make thou swallow thy tongue!"

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!"

The girls all pause, listening. "BREAK TIME IS OVER! REPORT TO THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY!"

Shelley growls, turning to Honey. "My challenge still stands, peasant." She told her.

000

Honey: Peasant...? Did that little bitch just call me a peasant?! She's gone!

000

The campers all arrive at the beach, while Luther arrived a few minutes late. Jenny looks at him "Where have you been?"

"The Junkyard."

"Why?!"

"Why not!? It's like home to me!" He chuckles. Jenny rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

Mimi was still sniffling, which Luther notices. "Hey, y-you okay Mimi?"

The Mimikyu looks at him, but nods. "Y-Yeah... I just fell."

Necrozma just grins. "Welcome to our first challenge of the season!" He announces triumphantly. Only Lunala claps for him.

"Thank you, thank you." He bows with a smirk. Solgaleo rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. You're an overconfident douchebag, get on with it."

Necrozma groans "Fine."

Necrozma snaps his fingers, and a massive pile of scrap and trash appeared next to him in a pile. Luther grins happily. Necro frowns "No Luther, you can't eat this." He growled as Luther backs away sadly.

Tiamat looks confused "What is the meaning of this absurd amount of litter and garbage?" He asks.

Lunala giggles "It's part of our first challenge!"

"It's a boat relay! Each team must use a boat to transport each team member to a nearby island!" Announces Necrozma. "You can only transport one teammate per trip. Oh, and before I forget!" He takes out a remote and presses a button.

At this point, Carson, Hex, Tiamat, Candy, and Will immediately drop to the ground like stones. "H-Hey! What's going on?!" Shouts Candy, getting to her feet.

"You can't float. Ghosts and Psychics can't float, Flying can't fly." Chuckled Necrozma. "Also, no psychic or ghost type moves."

"Fine." Says Jenny, rolling her eyes. "So, where are these boats?" Necrozma points to the trash heap. "Right here." He laughs. "You need to MAKE your boats using only the resources seen here!"

Most of the campers groan, but Luther cheers.

000

Luther: YES! I CAN BUILD SOMETHING! SOMETHING... something... some... thing...

000

Jenny: D-Does that man really expect me to do work!?

000

Solgaleo glares. "Well, why are you all just standing here!? Go!" He yells at them, making them all scurry towards the trash heap.

After 8 minutes, all the trash is divided and each team has an equal amount.

With the Beartic...

The team looks at all the trinkets and junk they grabbed. Jaxxon holds up old IV bags and a tire. "How the hell are we supposed to build a boat with this?" He asks. Draco growls "How should I know!? Does anyone have any ideas!?"

Everyone just exchanges nervous looks. Tiffany is looking through the junk and manages to find an old motorcycle... and the rear of a motorboat. She grins "Guys! Get over here!" She called to them.

They pull the motorcycle and the boat out if the garbage and examine it. "The real question is does it work." Says Ally, looking at the boat with concern. Randall groans "Outta luck. The motor's dead."

"What if we just use the motorcycle motor to replace the boat motor?" Asks Felicia. Carson grinned happily "Great idea Felicia!"

"Alright everyone, get to work!"

000

Ally: *sighs* I really don't have much hope. Why you ask? 4 of our teammates are handicapped. Now we have more work to deal with.

000

Tiamat: So far I think our construction plan is full proof. My only concern is how much weight it can handle. Carson, now being forced to the ground is immobile. A Bronzong's natural weight is 187 kilograms... or in other words, over 410 pounds. He's gonna be a struggle to get across the water.

000

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Flygon...

"Why didn't we grab anything useful!?" Grunts Hairu in frustration, snapping a pipe over his knee.

The Flygon really didn't get anything of use other than a car engine, pool noodles, life jackets, and other bits of scrap metal and metal plating.

"We're doomed." Said Laxish, sitting down. M.P.S does so as well, followed by Cyrus. Candy frowns "Don't say that! We can make use of this!" She said happily.

"How!? The least we can make with this is more trash!" Exclaims Jenny furiously.

Luther however was looking at the junk, thinking to himself. "This engine could be a motor..." He thinks out loud.

Hazel grabs a plane propeller. "Could this be a steering wheel?" He asks. Rhonda rolls her eyes. "Sure! If we wanna cut our fingers off!" She said sarcastically.

Luther looks at the propeller and at the pieces. "Actually Rhonda... it could be a boat propeller!" He says, taking it from Hazel and going back towards the pile of junk.

After a few seconds, Luther comes back with the car engine attached to the propeller like a boat motor. Luther beams in pride. "Voila! Here's our motor!"

Mimi stares in awe "W-Wow! That's awesome Luther!" He blushes in response "Ahh don't mention it!"

Candy looks at the pile and grabs some pool noodles. "Maybe these could be used to help the boat float?" She asks him. Luther nods. "Exactly! I could use a few stacked metal rafters and plating to build a raft! I just need something heavy on the front to even out the weight of the motor..."

"I volunteer the wretched lizard as tribute." Says Shelley, raising a stub. "Same to you shorty." Said Honey.

"Cmon guys, let's stop arguing and find a solution!" Says Luther with a frown. Jester thinks before snapping his fingers. "Could the pilot be that support we need?"

"Jester you're a genius!" Laughs Rhonda. Hazel chuckles "I'll be the pilot!"

"Umm, I hate to break it to you Hazel, but you aren't that heavy." Said Hairu. "I think I'll be the pilot."

"Alright! Let's get started!"

Jenny nods, laying on the beach. "Yes... you get started." She sighs, relaxing.

000

Jenny: Yeeeaaahhh, I'm not doing work.

000

* * *

With the Beartic...

They managed to make a working motorboat big enough to carry at least 4 Piloswine. Will stares in awe, laying in the sand.

"It's so beautiful! It's a beautiful boat! Its... BOATiful!" He jokes, giggling. Hex laughed at his joke, but Jaxxon sighed "This isn't the time Will! We still need to decide-"

"TIME IS UP! EVERYONE STOP BUILDING!"

"..." Jaxxon stays silent, his eye twitching.

The teams arrive at the coast, and the Beartic get a glimpse of the Flygon's boat.

It was a large raft made of metal plating and duct tape. There were pool noodles under the boat that help it float, and a car engine in the back that used a plane propeller.

Randall looks impressed "Woah, who's the engineer over there!?"

Candy giggles "We all have to thank Luther!" The trash bag blushes "C'mon, I couldn't have built it without you guys!"

The Beartic all exchange glances.

000

Felicia: I'll admit, they've got teamwork. But they're boat doesn't exactly look... seaworthy...

000

Necrozma smiles "Alright. Flygons, who's gonna pilot your boat!?" He asks as Hairu steps forward with a grin. "I am!" He proudly exclaimed.

"Alright, Hairu for the Flygons... Beartic?" He asks the other team.

"Well... we don't have one. But we can pick-"

"Oh no! You had your chance! Now, I will pick your pilot!" He announces, pulling out a little hat filled with strips of paper.

He reaches a hand in and takes out a name. After reading it, he cringes.

"Beartic... your captain is the one and only Xiahul!" He laughs.

The team freezes, turning to the Xatu, who was still staring at the sky.

000

Draco: It's official. We're doomed.

000

Jaxxon: Alright, this is Xiahul's only chance to prove he's valuable.

000

Xiahul: *stares at the camera*

000

Honey: *is laughing hysterically*

000

Necrozma cackles "Ready your boats!"

Draco turns to Xiahul "Please tell me you can drive a boat!"

He looks at him "Yes, I can operate one, Draculinx." He said monotonously.

He raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Xiahul nods. "My good friend Tesla forced me to drive one."

"That's great! We might actually win this!" Says Hex happily.

The 2 pilots get in their boats.

"Okay! Who will you be transporting first?" Asks Solgaleo. Honey grins and kicks Shelley over. "Shelley wants to volunteer!" She giggles. The former knight gives Honey a death glare.

Solgaleo nods. "And Beartic?"

"We choose Tiamat." Says Tiffany. Ally tosses the creature onto the boat and Shelley steps on.

"GO!"

The boats start, and they zoom off. Luther's boat sprayed a wave of water at Jenny, Honey, and Hazel. The 3 soaked pokemon were fuming.

Hairu had trouble controlling the boat, as the steering mechanics weren't fully complete. Despite this, he made it to the island and dropped Shelley off.

Shortly after, Xiahul arrived and turned to his passenger, staring at him. Tiamat looks at him strangely. "Xiahul?"

"..."

"...Xiahul...?"

"...Oh, right. We can't use psychic moves." He realizes, walking over to carry Tiamat to the island.

000

Tiamat: *writing in notebook* Xiahul; forgetful.

000

As Xiahul was riding back, he noticed strange blue fins poking out of the water. Upon arriving with Hairu, he turns to the hosts.

"There appear to be other creatures in the water, Necriluthx." He tells him. Necrozma chuckles. "Oh yeah! I forgot! There are some pretty hungry fish in the water!"

Candy gulps "What kind...?"

"Oh you know, Sharpedo, Carvahna, Eelektross, maybe even some Wailord." He laughs. Both teams exchange nervous looks. Hairu groans and grabs Laxish, placing him on the boat and zipping away. The Beartic plopped Will on their boat.

During the ride, Xiahul tried not to hit the Sharpedo on the way to the island. Hairu however was having a hard time not hitting them. A Sharpedo jumped out of the water only to be slugged in the jaw.

000

Hairu: *grunts as he pulls a Sharpedo tooth out of his arm* This is the third one I found today... *crushes the tooth in his hand*

000

They made a successful relay, and after numerous relays... the last 2 passengers sat on the beach.

M.P.S for the Flygons.

Carson for the Beartic.

Hairu effortlessly carried M.P.S and put him on the boat. It tipped backwards a little, but it was still floating.

Xiahul however struggled to carry Carson to the boat and Hairu got a head start.

Hairu grinned with pride as he rode towards the island. However, he started to feel water rising quickly to his ankles, and then his waist. He looks down to see nothing but water coming up to his chest. "Damnit!" He yells, sinking.

000

Luther: *chuckles sheepishly* I really didn't think about how M's weight would affect the boat...

000

Just as Hairu emerged, he started swimming to the island, towing M.P.S with him.

Just as he hit the shore, panting, he was surrounded by his teammates.

"Did we... win?" He asks them. Most solemnly shake their heads. He turns to see the Beartic celebrating, carrying Xiahul in the air happily.

"The Beartic win the first challenge of the season!" Announces Lunala, giggling. The Flygons sigh in defeat as Solgaleo approaches them. "Think really hard about who you're voting out tonight."

They all exchange nervous looks.

* * *

In the Flygon Boys' Dorm...

Hairu was furiously doing push ups against the wall. M.P.S, Laxish, and Cyrus went for a walk around the island to think and Luther was who-knows-where.

Jester walks over to him. "Hey, you d-did a good job out there." He tells him. Hairu sighed "Not good enough though." He told him, continuing his push ups.

"I need to get stronger. Smarter. Faster..."

Hazel sighs "Just try again."

"We already lost!"

"So?"

Jester and Hairu facepalm.

000

Jester: Is he... he's serious.

000

M.P.S walked down a dirt path towards the beach, with Cyrus and Laxish on his back.

"So... who do we get rid of?" Asked Laxish. M.P.S shrugs

"Not sure."

Cyrus pokes his head out "J-Jenny didn't help us build our boat during the challenge."

Laxish turns to him. "What?"

"You didn't notice? She was just relaxing while we were working our asses off." Said M.P.S, clearly upset.

"Well now we know who to vote off!" Said Laxish, patting M.P.S's head. He points forward dramatically. "To the beach!" He announces. Cyrus giggled at this.

000

Cyrus: M and Laxish are the only guys here I'm comfortable talking to. They're cool, funny, and they know what it feels like to be overlooked.

000

Laxish: After getting to know Cyrus, he's a pretty nice guy. Plus the first Toxapex not to outright bite me.

000

Upon reaching the beach, they hear yelling coming from the coastline. M.P.S looks up at Laxish "You hear that?" Laxish nods, looking around.

He eventually sees Kanaya busy talking with Honey, rather loudly. The trio approach to see Kanaya get smacked across the face by Honey. Kanaya collapses, holding her cheek.

"If you want me to leave her alone so bad, make me." Giggled Honey, strutting away.

The three pokemon run over. "Kenya!" Yells M.P.S "Are you okay?"

Laxish helps her up, and Kanaya trembles. "...Guys. Can I ask you something...?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luther was at the junkyard yet again, collecting scrap. He grabs an old set of car keys and examines them before eating them.

"There you are!"

Luther turns to see Jenny, Candy, Rhonda, and Mimi approaching him. The 3 girls smile, but Jenny looked furious.

Luther sighs "Hi guys..." He said, disappointed. "I suppose you're here to yell at me about the boat."

"Actually-" started Candy.

"Yes! Yes we are!" Yells Jenny at the trash bag. Rhonda looks confused. "Jen? What are you doing?"

She approaches Luther. "It's because of you we lost the challenge! So guess what that means!"

Luther frowns "I tried my best! It probably would have worked if you helped us!"

Jenny scoffs. "I helped!"

Rhonda raises an eyebrow "Exactly how is laying on your ass and doing nothing considered helping us?"

Mimi lowers her head "S-She's got a point Jen..."

Jenny growls. "No matter! I guarantee you everyone will vote for this... this... THING!" She announces, only to be whacked in the face with Rhonda's club.

"I'm not voting for him."

Jenny widens her eyes, staring at her. Mimi hides behind Rhonda as Candy crosses her arms. "I'm not either."

Mimi slowly pokes her head out. "N-Neither will I..."

Jenny was fuming. She groans before storming off.

Luther looks at the girls. "...Thanks."

"No problem. Jenny was a bitch anyways." Said Rhonda. Mimi looks at Luther "Well, we do have one question..."

"Fire away."

"W-Why-"

"FLYGONS REPORT TO THE DAMN CAMPFIRE PIT! NOW!"

* * *

It was now nighttime. The losing team sits on logs around a campfire. Necrozma stands above the fire with a grin. "Okay, here is how this works."

"You all must cast a vote of one of your teammates. The teammate with the most votes... will be gone. Forever." He chuckled. The campers all gulp nervously.

"Go vote in the confessional."

000

Candy: Jen, after that stunt you pulled plus your laziness... I'm voting you.

000

Honey: Later Tiny.

000

Shelley: I cast my vote for thy foul wretch!

000

Lunala approaches, holding a plate of berries using psychic. "There are 13 berries on this plate. If your name is called and you recieve a berry you are safe." Explains Necrozma.

"...Laxish."

"...Kanaya."

"...Shelley."

"...Candy."

"...Hazel."

"...Mimi."

"...Jester."

"...Cyrus."

"...M."

"...Rhonda."

Hairu, Luther, Jenny, and Honey sit patiently, waiting.

"...Hairu."

The dragon sighs in relief as he catches his berry.

"...Luther."

Jenny stares in surprise "What!?" She exclaims as Luther catches the berry in his mouth.

"So, the one leaving is either Honey or Jenny..."

"...Honey. You're safe."

The Salazzle slyly grins as she catches her berry. Jenny is dumbfounded. "I... I... UNACCEPTABLE! I DEMAND A RECOUNT! NOW!"

"Too bad bitch." Said Necrozma, carrying her down to the dock.

At the dock, Jenny stands on the end, fuming. "You'll all pay!"

Just as she says that, a Delibird intern waddled over to her, handing her a present. Jenny takes it with a smile. "For me?"

The Delibird giggles and waddles away. Necrozma laughs "Introducing the newest and most efficient method of elimination!"

"THE GIFT OF SHAME!"

Jenny reads the card on it.

'To: A BITCH

Love: Necrozma'

Upon reading it, the present in her hand explodes, launching her far, far away from the island.

Necrozma laughs at this event. "Oh man! It's way better when you test it on a camper!" He grinned, turning to the camera.

"Sadly, that's all the time we have for today! Tune in next time for more blood, tears, drama, and pain on TOTAL! POKEMON! COMEBACK!"


	10. Don't Get Flagged

**LAST TIME ON TOTAL POKEMON COMEBACK! The campers all participated in their first ever challenge! A boat race!... I definitely didn't forget Dark Arcanine already did that for Revenge... pretty embarrassing since my OC was in that story.**

 **However! That aside, the Ballistic Beartic won their first challenge and Jenny from the Flygons was given a little present... hehe!**

 **But numerous questions must be answered! What was Kanaya going to ask the guys? What were the girls going to ask Luther? Will M.P.S ever remember Kanaya's name? Will I ever come up with better questions? Find out this episode!**

It was now nighttime... just hours after Jenny was eliminated...

 _Flashback..._

 _Cyrus, M.P.S., Laxish, and Kanaya sat at the beach._

 _"You want us to form an alliance?" Asks Laxish, raising an eyebrow as Kanaya nodded. "Yeah. It might be the only way to get rid of Honey."_

 _"Why do you wanna get rid of her so badly?" Asks M.P.S._

 _"She's messing with my fami-... I mean my friends in the girls' dorm. She could have seriously hurt Mimi and to make things worse, Shelley is now focused on 'dueling' her!"_

 _M.P.S and Laxish exchange looks. Cyrus pokes his head out shyly. "G-Guys, I think we should do it."_

 _"Really Cyrus?"_

 _"This alliance c-could help keep us in the game. Our team already overlooks us and the girls already trust Kanaya so much that they wouldn't expect us to be in an alliance." He explains. Laxish nods "T-That's... genius!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah Cyrus! Way to use your head!" He laughs, patting his spines, immediately retracting his hand._

 _Kanaya smiles happily. "So are we in agreement?" She asks, holding out her hand._

 _The 3 boys put their hands on top of hers, grinning._

 _However, in the trees above, a figure hops down, seeing the whole thing..._

* * *

In the present, at the Flygon Girls' Dorm...

It was a lot quieter without Jenny to bitch about every little thing. Rhonda sighs in relief. "Hey Mimi."

Mimi jumps upon hearing her name, turning to Rhonda. "Y-Yeah...?"

"Do you hear that?"

"...No?"

"Exactly." She chuckled "No bitch to complain about our flaws."

"Or our useful teammates!" Giggled Candy.

Honey rolls her eyes at that, but stays quiet to listen.

"Guys, I feel bad for Luther... I had no idea he had-" She is immediately shushed by Rhonda. She whispers something to Mimi out of earshot, and the disguise pokemon nods, shaking the rag doll head up and down. It results as the head toppling over, making it look like Mimi snapped her neck.

Candy and Rhonda exchange nervous looks and try to fix Mimi's head. Behind them, Shelley approaches.

"Pikachu!"

Mimi slowly turns around, shaking. Her neck is fixed however. "Umm... y-yes?"

"You have no need to fear the vile lizard anymore! For I will slay it!" She announces. Candy widens her eyes "Woah! You sound like an actual knight!"

"Yes! Because I am one!"

Mimi and Candy gasp "Really?!"

Rhonda chuckles and rolls her eyes. Honey scoffs and Kanaya lays on the top bunk to listen.

000

Rhonda: No offense to Shelley, but she's... what's the word... delusional. But, if it keeps Mimi happy...

000

Kanaya: It's hard to believe, but after taking a look into Shelley's head... oh Arceus.

000

Shelley: Yes. I am a knight. I have joined this competition to slay the evil beasts Lunala and Solgaleo! Maybe Honey even, if she continues to belittle us...

000

"So, how are you here?" Asks Mimi. Shelley hops on the bed triumphantly standing on the end. Mimi and Candy look up at her.

"Twas a dark evening at thy kingdom's forest... not a bird in the sky nor bug in thy tree... but alas, I was not alone." The 2 girls listen intently. "I was on my evening rounds, when I noticed... a glimmer in the treeline. I went to investigate and found myself face-to-face with none other than Celebi!" She announces.

Candy beams "You met Celebi!?"

"Not only did I meet her, I pursued her, ready to perform metal claw... but alas... twas an act of trickery on behalf of the vile legendary." She growled.

"What happened?"

"I cornered her at a hillpass, ready to strike. But Celebi had another plan. Being a manipulator and traveller of time she warped herself and me to this time period!"

Candy and Mimi continue to listen with excitement. Honey groans, covering her ears.

000

Honey: That loon is soooo going next!

000

In the window however, Tiamat was peering inside, taking notes and listening with intent outside.

000

Tiamat: Before you jump to conclusions, I am not peeking. I am observing for information. *takes out notebooks and starts writing* Mimi; Shy, Candy; energetic and gullible, Shelley;...delusional.

000

* * *

In a random cave...

Luther was inside, using a blowtorch to weld pieces of metal together at the entrance to the cave, making a large door. He sighs, rethinking the event from before...

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Rhonda, Candy, Mimi, and Luther were in the junkyard after Jenny was eliminated._

 _"So, what did you wanna ask me?"_

 _Mimi sighs "W-Why are you always in t-the junkyard... or wherever you go... even the guys are g-g-getting suspicious about you." She asks. Luther looks down "I... umm..."_

 _"Don't worry, if it's personal we won't tell anyone!" Giggled Candy._

 _Luther smiles slightly._

 _"Aspergers Syndrome."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I have Aspergers Syndrome... yndrome... synd... ro-DAMNIT!" He exclaims, hitting a piece of metal in frustration. Candy and Mimi look confused. "What is that?"_

 _"It's a mental disorder." Said Rhonda, sitting on a small stack of tires. "It's like autism, but on a higher level. Symptoms include inability to socialize properly, repetition of words or phrases, and a constant need to isolate themselves."_

 _Mimi, Luther, and Candy stare in shock at how much she knew. Rhonda stares back, indifferent. "What? I need to read something." She says, pulling out a book on mental disorders._

 _Luther sighs "Either way she's right. I'm not a fan of being around a lot of people. I wanna be in a homey place. In other words, this junkyard." He explains. Candy smiles "Don't worry! We'll tell the others-"_

 _"No! Don't! I don't want them to know I have Aspergers!" He tells them. "I already have enough people calling me retarded back home!"_

 _The girls exchange looks before sighing. "Okay, but if we don't tell them the truth, they'll get more suspicious of you! You might get eliminated!"_

 _"Just tell them I like being alone."_

 _Candy and Rhonda nod, but Mimi looks at him. "I don't t-think you're retarded. I think y-y-you're... really smart."_

 _Luther smiles at this "Thanks, Mimi. You girls should get going. We need plenty of sleep for tomorrow."_

* * *

In the present... Luther sighs, lifting up his welding mask.

000

Luther: I have pride that the girls can keep my secret.

000

* * *

In the Flygon Boy's Dorm...

Hairu continues to do push ups, with M.P.S and Laxish on his back. Hazel raises an eyebrow "Has he been doing that all night?"

"Yep." Said Jester, rubbing his eyes. He looks at M.P.S and Laxish "Have you ever had stuff like this happen with Mew and Vic... Dicktini?

"Oh Jester, young padawan... we've seen things we can't unsee." Says Laxish, shaking his head. M.P.S nods. "An Arcanine that could seduce women just by talking, an embarrassing British Hitmonchan, an Umbreon that had 2 stalkers and as a result nearly lost his mind, a stalker Gardevoir who slept with a friend's husband, a Chandelure and a Mismagius who constantly sucked face, a Pikachu... or Raichu who always gets voted off second, at least 3 to 4 badasses, and we've actually experienced death during a tour to a haunted mansion." Lists Laxish. The boys all just stare in either amazement or fright.

"Did I leave anything out?"

"Probably, but I doubt we have enough time to go over them all."

Hairu looks at them "You guys must be pretty tough to have dealt with all that."

Laxish stifles a laugh "Tough? We are anything but tough."

Cyrus is shaking in fear "I'm scared..."

"Of what?" Asks Jester.

"What we might go through during this show."

Hazel scoffs "Can't be as bad as what they went through!"

Hairu rolls his eyes.

000

Hairu: Rule number one of not wanting things to go wrong; don't say things probably won't go wrong.

000

Hazel: I'm sure! Besides, if things do go wrong, my magic will get us through it all!

000

* * *

In the Beartic Boys' Dorm...

"A toast to Xiahul and the Ballistic Beartic!" Laughs Randall, holding a bottle of cola.

Everyone klinks their drinks with a laugh, minus Xiahul, who just stood there with a bottle of soda standing at his feet.

Draco chuckles, taking a swig of soda.

000

Draco: Alright, I'll admit, not EVERYONE on this team is boring or useless. But I'll have to get rid of the threats at some point.

000

Xiahul: *staring into the camera, then suddenly shifts and starts to speak* I am glad to have made my teammates so proud. They seem to be outstanding pokemon, themselves, and they did a wonderful job on the boat... *pauses* ...However, that isn't to say it wasn't without its flaws; my friend Tesla's was much more stable. *he suddenly freezes up, staring back into the camera*

000

Tiamat arrives in the cabin, carrying his notebook using psychic. "I'm satisfied with the information I have gotten." He chuckled. Randall narrows his eyes at him. "What kind of information?"

"Information on the opposing females."

Carson spits out his drink. "What!?"

"How did you get information on them?" Asks Jaxxon.

"The same way I got information on our female teammates. Looking through the back window and listening for information." He explains as if there was nothing wrong with what he just said.

"You were eavesdropping!?" Exclaims Carson

"No. Observing,"

Will giggled "Guys, wanna hear a joke?"

Jaxxon glares at the Phantump. "Now isn't the time Will..."

"But-"

"I said no!"

The ghost pouts. Jaxxon turns his focus back to the Sigilyph. "Are you nuts!? What if they caught you!?"

"I can assure you they never saw me. Besides, I got plenty of information that could be of use to us." He tells them, showing him his notebook. Randall takes a look, but his angry expression softens. "Guys, I think he might have actually helped us..." Jaxxon turns to him, shocked.

"Randy?"

"Take a look." He sets the book down on a bunk and they guys all look. There was a list of all of the competitors' names, and each one had at least a paragraph or 2 of information.

"Flygons team - Females..." Draco reads aloud. "The females all appear to be in disagreement with the Salazzle. Mimi, Candy, and Rhonda appear to be close friends, Kanaya prefers to stay silent and Shelley is delusional."

"Delusional?" Asks Will.

Tiamat nods "She thinks she is a knight from medieval times. So far only Mimi and Candy seem to believe her. Plus Shelley and Honey have a rivalry."

Draco continues to read. "Flygons team - Males. Hairu was stressing out because he failed last challenge, but has plenty of physical strength. Could be a physical threat. Jester is indifferent, if not standard. Cyrus is a pacifist. Laxish and M.P.S are veterans in these kinds of shows and have plenty of experience. Hazel is not very intelligent, possible comic relief, and strives for attention, and Luther is barely ever in the cabins. Followed him one night out to the junkyard and found him collecting scrap. Seems to show strong signs of Aspergers Syndrome."

The team exchanges looks. "We might actually be able to use this to our advantage..."

Carson looks dumbfounded "Guys! This is wrong!"

Xiahul nods silently in agreement.

"Wanna hear a joke now?" Asks Will, grinning. Everyone but Carson, Will, and Xiahul groan.

000

Carson: This is wrong! Tiamat's invading their privacy! What's worse is that most of the guys support him! So what if it gives us an advantage, it's still wrong!

000

Carson takes the book, frowning. "You guys can't be serious!" He catches a glimpse of the book and sees Tiffany's name.

'Talks with Hex and Heira, trying to get Alexa to talk, seems to have a crush on someone.'

He starts reading the 'physical traits' section and Immediatly turns red.

000

Carson: *is blushing red in the confessional, but looked furious* I don't normally get mad, but Tiamat... you've gone WAY too far!

000

Carson slams the book on the bed, blushing furiously and covering his face. "Tiamat you're not an observer, you're a pervert!"

"Say what you want, it will help us in the long run."

Draco looks at Carson, snarling. "You wanna stay in this game? Use this info."

Carson hurries out the door, slamming it behind him. Randall and Jaxxon exchange looks before Will giggles and floats slowly out the door as well. Xiahul walks over to Tiamat, facing him with little expression.

"Tiaxivizat, what you are doing is disgusting and unforgivable. These words that you pass off as 'information' are other Pokemons' privacy. Using other pokemons' secrets to your advantage is not only wrong as Carisseaozn said, but it is also cheating." He drones, watching the Sigilyph with an unamused look.

"I don't work well with cheaters." He finished. Tiamat chuckles "Mr. Xiahul, in games like these we need to know our enemy by any means."

Xiahul closes his eyes. "...I see. I hope you know your plan will not result the way you imagine it to, Tiahzulath." He droned, hovering out the door.

Tiamat sighs as his team gathers around the book once more, excluding Jaxxon, who sat on his bunk.

000

Jaxxon: Xiahul's right. This is messed up. But... Randy's already on board and once he's set his mind to something you can't stop him.

000

* * *

Out in a clearing in the forest... Carson was floating in circles, trying not to think about how his team was cheating. Will floated with him, trying to cheer him up with morbid jokes. Of course, they didn't work.

"How do you kill a Mr. Mime?"

"..."

"Shoot him in the juggler!"

Will is struggling not to laugh at his own joke, but Carson suddenly stops and drops to the ground, motionless. He closes his eyes with a frown plastered on his face.

Will looks at the bell and tilts his head. "Carson?" He pokes the bell with his little, stubby arms. No response.

Out of nowhere, Xiahul shuffles over to the 2 pokemon and turns to Carson, looking down with an emotionless gaze.

"...Where does the Haunter go to buy its milk and eggs?" He asks. Carson gave no response, but Will tilts his head. "Where, Mr. Bird?"

"...The Ghost-ery store." He answers, emotionless. Will bursts out laughing, holding his stomach. Carson shook slightly, but the frown was still there and his eyes were closed.

"What do you call it when a Gengar gets too close to the campfire?" He asks, Will excitedly lifted his head up, recovering from his laughing fit.

"...a very toasty ghosty." The ghost tree fell to the ground, laughing as hard as he could. Carson shook some more, and a stifled laugh was heard. His eyes seemed to be forcing themselves closed and the frown was wavering.

"What's a Gourgeist's favorite fruit? BOOberries. What do Gastly send their friends on vacation? GHOSTcards. When does a Spiritomb eat breakfast? In the MOANing."

Will was losing it. He was rolling around on the ground in laughter. "S-Stop! I can't breathe!"

Carson was shaking violently, his frown was wavering more and more.

"Where does a Mimikyu go to get stamps?"

Carson continued to shake.

"...the GHOST office."

At this point, Carson lifts off the ground, laughing loudly. His frown disappears and is replaced with a huge smile.

Xiahul then hovers back into the shadows, without a word.

000

Carson: *catching his breath* Huff... huff... *he widens his eyes and covers his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh* ...the ghost office.

000

Will: *is panting and giggling* I'm gonna freaking barf...

000

Meanwhile, in the Beartic Girls' Cabin...

All the girls, minus Ally, were talking amongst themselves in the middle of their room. They sat on the floor in a circle, and they were playing truth or dare. Since most of the girls were shy to begin with, it was more of 'Truth or Truth'.

Tiffany spun the bottle in the middle of them, and the bottle pointed to Hex who groans, puffing her cheeks out. Tiffany grins "Truth or dare Hex?"

"Truth." She says immediately.

"Which of the boys here do you like?" She asks with a sly smirk.

"Well, most of them are likeable. There's Carson, Jaxxon-" She starts listing.

Tiffany cuts her off "No. Who do you like-like?" She corrects her.

Tiffany, Felicia, and Paradiso grin, Heira just looks at Hex, and Alexa just watches with interest. Hex, realizing she has no other choice, sighs in defeat.

"...I like Will." She admits, covering her blushing face.

"Will!?"

000

Hex: *sighs, lovestruck* Little Willie... he's just so cute, and funny, and gullible. I know his magic is just ghost powers, but seeing his face light up with happiness is just so fun to watch!

000

Hex spins the bottle and it lands on Alexa. She immediately backs away, frowning in embarassment. Ally sees this and rolls her eyes before going back to sleep.

000

Ally: Alexa's a wimp, Tiffanys a bi-polar bitch, Hex is a weirdo, Paradiso hasn't done anything productive, Heira barely talks, and Felicia just does what everyone tells her to! I swear I hate my team...

000

Meanwhile, Tiamat was outside listening.

000

Tiamat: *writing in notebook*

000

* * *

The next morning... in the Flygon Girls' Dorm...

They hear a loud, horrified scream. The girls spring up to see what's wrong. They see Honey frantically looking under her bed for something.

"Honey... whats going on?" Groans Rhonda, rubbing her eyes. Honey responds by wrapping her tail around Rhonda's torso and lifting her up. Honey looks at her, her eyes blazing with blind fury.

"WHERE IS IT!?" She hisses loudly, tightening her grip on Rhonda who was struggling to breathe. However Kanaya used psychic to unwind her tail and release Rhonda.

Kanaya glared at her. "What the heck is the yelling about!?"

"MY NECKLACE IS GONE! SOMEONE STOLE IT!" She growls, continuing to search under her bed. Kanaya raises an eyebrow. "Your necklace?"

"Yes! My necklace! I left it on the nightstand last night when I went to bed and now it's gone!" She hissed. Kanaya crosses her arms "Well we were all asleep!"

"Yeah! I didn't take anything!" Said Rhonda furiously.

"Liar!" Roared Honey, the flames on her tail blazing. "Your bunk is the closest to the nightstand, so you must have taken it!"

"That proves nothing! It just proves how quick you are to accuse people!"

Honey crosses her arms and continues looking. In the window however, Tiamat chuckles as he watched the event.

000

Tiamat: Jumps to conclusions and blames those around her. Violently harasses said pokemon. Interesting. *holds up her necklace using psychic*

000

However, Xiahul used telepathy to see into Tiamat's mind. Upon seeing what he had done, he shakes his head in disapproval.

000

Xiahul: I wonder if Tiahunxhiz has ever heard of a beautiful thing called karma... *he then freezes up and his eyes glow blue as he stares at the camera*

000

Later, the campers were ordered to go to the mess hall. The Beartic Boys got there first, sitting at the tables. However Carson, Will, and Xiahul sit on the far end, away from the other teammates.

Then suddenly the doors to the mess hall fly open and before they know it the boys were surrounded by the visibly angry mob.

"Boys..." starts Tiffany, crossing her arms. "How have you been?" She asks, her voice trembling with anger.

Randall narrows his eyes at her. "Uhh... good?"

"Good." Says Hairu, crossing his arms.

The boys, minus Xiahul, all stare in confusion. Kanaya looks at them, disappointed. "Is there something you want to tell us all?"

The 3 boys exchange glances before shaking their heads.

They gain numerous glares, then Paradiso spoke up. "A little birdie told us that you boys are supporting a peeping tom!"

The boys, minus Xiahul, all widen their eyes.

000

Xiahul: *stares at the camera* I suppose he'd never heard of karma.

000

"H-How did you-"

"A strange voice talked to us! Might be a psychic type!" Hazel tells them. Mimi turns to him "W-We weren't supposed to tell them that."

The boys, minus Jaxxon and Will, glare at Xiahul and Carson.

000

Randall: *sighs* He said a psychic type... so the only suspects are Xiahul and Carson.

000

The hosts all burst into the mess hall, grinning. "Good morning campers! Ready for breakfast?" He grin fades upon seeing the Flygons and the Beartic Girls swarming the boys. "Woah Woah Woah! Hold it!"

Suddenly, everyone is spread out and pressed against the wall like they were magnets. However the Beartic Boys stayed in place.

"Don't start killing eachother yet! The challenge hasn't even started!"

Tiffany was struggling, clearly furious. "Let me go! That bastard is stalking us and listening to private information of ours!"

Necrozma rolls his eyes. "Well if it's so 'private' than Tiamat wouldn't know about it. Also, this sounds more like a YOU problem."

Tiffany's eye twitches as everyone is seated using psychic. Paradiso glared at the boys. "What makes you think eavesdropping on us is a good idea!?"

Draco groans "It's not just you. He's gotten a lot of good information on the Flygons too." He said. Tiamat nods. "Some of this info we could use."

"So what!? It's wrong dude!" Says Hex angrily.

Many bowls are set in front of them. The food inside... or whatever it was... was grey, mushy, and looked more like a failed art project.

"...I think mine just moved." Squeaked Alexa, pushing it away.

Luther picks it up and eats it... and the bowl. Upon eating it, he immediately froze in place and fell to the floor. The campers stare at the hosts, completely dumbfounded.

"Enjoy!" Giggles Lunala.

000

Luther: *puking in the confessional*

000

Jester: Okay, Luther couldn't hold it down and he eats actual trash on a daily basis. If he can't eat it, I doubt normal pokemon can.

000

Hazel rolls his eyes. "He's probably just weak from last challenge." He says, taking a bite. He freezes up and collapses to the floor, just like Luther.

M.P.S and Laxish however downed it without a problem. Honey's eye twitches. "How can you-"

"We've eaten this stuff so much, we're used to it." Says Laxish. He holds up his bowl. "Seconds please."

Hairu gulps, but takes a deep breath and takes a bite. After forcing a swallow, his eye twitches and he forces a smile. "See?" He says through gritted teeth. "Even I'm getting used to it..."

Heira sees this and rolls her eyes.

000

Hairu: *puking in the confessional*

000

Solgaleo chuckles. "Eat up. You'll need a full stomach for today's challenge!" Jester raises his hand.

"What is it gecko?"

"How can we eat this if even Luther couldn't." He asks, eyeing Luther, who was twitching on the ground.

"Hey. Fatass 1, Fatass 2, and Mr. Muscles over here ate it. So there's a way." He growled. Carson sighs. "I don't think I can hold this down. What do you think Will?" He got no response.

"Bud?" He turns to see Will face down on the table, unconscious.

Shelley hops onto the table, looking at the 'food'. She cringes "This reminds me of the slop fed to the wrong doers..." Honey grins. "If you know it so well, why don't you have a bite?"

Shelley glares at her. "I shall do no such thing."

* * *

30 minutes later...

The unconscious campers woke up, and the hosts approach the center of the mess hall. "So! How was your food?"

The campers groan in response.

"Great!" Beams Necrozma. "Now for today's challenge! Follow me!" He announces, walking towards the door.

* * *

They arrive in a grassy plain. In front of them was a long, red line that divided the territory of 2 identical houses.

Lunala giggled happily. "Our challenge is a fun game of capture the flag!" She announces happily. Some of the campers lift their heads up happily. Will laughs "Yay! Will there be death involved?" He asks suddenly.

"It depends."

Will giggles silently, while Jaxxon glared. "Will this is not a laughing matter."

"Exactly. You're supposed to be upset, dammit!" Complains Solgaleo.

"That's not what I... nevermind."

Necrozma clears his throat. "Alright, this is your standard game of capture the flag. Try to make it over to the other team's base and steal their flag. Place the stolen flag on the pedestal inside your base and if it glows green, you win!"

"...That's it?" Asks Hazel.

"Yep. Go."

"But-"

"I SAID GO!"

Both teams scramble to their forts. Necrozma stands on the red line. "Moves are allowed to keep the enemy away from your base. If someone has the flag, the holder can't use moves. If the holder is hit with a move or is tagged by an enemy team member, the holder will be teleported to their respective base and the flag will be returned the same way." He explains.

"You have 5 minutes to discuss a plan."

* * *

With the Beartic...

Tiffany raises her hand. "I volunteer Tiamat to capture the flag!"

Tiamat shakes his eye. "No. You have better combat skill than I do."

Draco nods "Besides, ladies first."

Randall growls. "Alright, shut up. We need to actually think. We have 14 people, so 7 can guard and 7 can try to take their flag."

Jaxxon raises his hand. "I'll attack." Randall nods "Same here."

Will giggled "I'll go!" Hex raises a tentacle immediately "Me too!"

Paradiso raises her hand happily. "I'll do it!"

"Alright, that's 5..."

Tiamat looks at Randall. "I volunteer Tiffany. She's fast, knows guillotine, and her nimble body will be hard to hit with ranged attacks."

Tiffany turns away, scoffing. Carson glared daggers at the Sigilyph. Xiahul stared at Tiamat. "I volunteer Tiahunthiz."

Draco rolls his eyes. "Aww, is Xiahul mad about us having an advantage?" He gave no response.

Tiamat chuckles. "Xiahul, I am anything but offensive. I only know psychic, tailwind, light screen, and reflect. If anything I'm a supporting role."

Xiahul nods "Exactly. Tailwind can help make our offensive move even faster, light screen and reflect can protect them from both physical and special attacks, and psychic can give you an actual offensive move. You could support our offense." He turns his head, staring directly at Randall and Draco. "Don't you agree?"

They both exchange looks before giving a hopeless sigh. "Tiamat and Tiffany are on the offensive."

Tiamat glares at the expressionless bird. "Wait! He's a xatu, right? Can't you see the future?"

"Yes."

"Well, what will happen if I participate in this challenge offensively?"

"I'm sorry, I am temporarily blind at the moment. I can't see the outcome."

"Well tell me once you can see again."

"Sorry, I predict I will be blind by then too."

Tiffany, Carson, Will, Hex, Paradiso, and Alexa snicker. Even Heira couldn't help but giggle at this.

000

Tiamat: *writing in his notebook* Xiahul; can be sarcastic and a smart aleck when he wants to be.

000

Ally groans "Just get on with it. Make the whiney Pawniard go and be done with it." Tiffany starts towards the Houndour, but is held back by Carson. He whispers to her "Don't listen to her. You're perfect just the way you are."

She blushes madly, looking up at his smiling face. "Thanks..."

000

Tiffany: *sighs* Alright, I'll admit I have a little crush on Carson... just a little...

000

Felicia walks over to Randall. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Guard. We have enough attackers."

She nods. "Yes sir."

000

Felicia: Hmm... so far Tiamat seems to be doomed to leave. He'll be outvoted 10 to 3 if we lose this. But... he could be useful. If somehow the votes got... manipulated.

000

* * *

With the Flygons...

"I volunteer to attack!" Announces Hairu, striking a pose. Rhonda sighs, facepalming. "I'll go too I guess."

Cyrus raises a tentacle shakily. Jester looks at him "What is it Cyrus?"

"W-Will this involve... fighting?" He asks. Jester nods. "Y-Yes, Cyru-"

"No!" He suddenly shouts, closing his tentacles. "I'm not gonna hurt anybody!"

Honey growls in annoyance.

000

Honey: Cyrus is a useful pokemon in terms of offense and defense together. Just put him in the doorway and they can't get through. But the kid is a wuss! If he so much as pokes someone with his spines, he'll start sobbing and let his guard down.

000

Candy looks at him, smiling. "Hey, you don't have to fight if you don't want to." She says. The brutal star twitches a bit. A flap moves to the side, only to where you could see his eyes. "Promise?"

She giggled "I promise. You can stay in here." Kanaya smiled at this and Cyrus blushed under his tentacles.

"Alright, so Hairu and Rhonda will attack." Said Kanaya. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go." Said Shelley confidently.

Hazel grins with a giggle.

000

Hazel: I think I know how to win this...

000

Hazel hops up on Hairu's head. "I'll lead the charge!"

"Who died and made you leader?" Asked Laxish.

"Noone died! I'm just gonna lead us to victory!"

Everyone exchanges nervous looks.

"CAMPERS! GET READY!"

* * *

Tiffany, Tiamat, Paradiso, Jaxxon, Randall, Hex, and Will stand in front of their team's base. Whilst Rhonda, Hazel, Hairu, Honey, and Shelley stand in front of their base.

"Ready... set... go!"

Rhonda darts forward, opposed to the other team who attacked all together with Tiamat in the back.

000

Shelley: We decided to attack and defend in waves, slowly weakening their offense.

000

Will grins "Magic!" He exclaims, using Forest Curse on Rhonda. However, Rhonda's club ignites as she spins it. She throws it at Will and the Flame Wheel successfully makes contact.

Will is knocked back onto the ground, and tries to get up, but faints. Hex turns and stares "WILLIE!" She floats over to him. Tiffany hops up and tries to use Metal Claw, but Rhonda blocks it with her bone. She pushes her back and the flames ignite again, throwing another flame wheel.

Tiamat uses reflect on Tiffany, but the attack still made contact. Tiffany is knocked back like Will. However, she gets up this time... only to be whacked in the face with bone club, effectively fainting her.

Ally growls, facepawing.

000

Ally: 2 out of 7 pokemon knocked out by the same Pokemon.

000

Rhonda looks up, only to be hit with water gun. Hex glares angrily at Rhonda. "NOONE HURTS MY WILLIE!" She roars demonically. Rhonda pants, getting up. "Heh... thanks to that grass add-on I'm still kicking." She gets in a combat stance, grinning.

"Show me what you got."

* * *

The Beartic split up. Tiamat stays at the border, Randall runs left, Jaxxon runs right, and Paradiso runs for the house.

Tiamat however is somehow launched back into his base. The remaining Beartic freeze to stare and process what just happened. Tiamat lays unconscious next to the door of their base.

On the border where he used to be stood Shelley. Randall growls "I'll take you on you little-" suddenly Shelley disappears. Randall widens his eyes, looking around for the Aron. Suddenly, he is attacked in the stomach. Shelley had used metal claw.

Randall stumbles and looks down at her. "You wanna go bitch?" He asks, holding up his claws. Shelley glares. "I do not want to go. I want to fight!"

"Whatever, bring it shorty."

* * *

In those few moments that Jaxxon stared at Tiamat's body, he hears a voice behind him. "Pay attention dear~"

He is suddenly engulfed in flames. He jumps forward, turning to see Honey. She giggled. "You need to learn how to treat a lady~"

Jaxxon growls, holding up his fists.

* * *

Paradiso hops into their base through the window, landing in front of M.P.S. he stamps his foot, about to charge. However he is immediately hit with drain punch and immediately faints. Cyrus faints just seeing this and Laxish backs away slowly with Luther, Jester, and Mimi.

Candy and Kanaya stand in front of their flag, arms crossed. Paradiso chuckles. "Cool! More practice!"

* * *

RHONDA VS HEX

Both Pokemon were exhausted. Despite Rhonda's type disadvantage, she was still very tough to fight for Hex. Rhonda was exhausted and soaking wet from Hex's water moves.

Rhonda pants, using her bone for support so she doesn't collapse. "You know... you're pretty decent..."

"Same to you."

Both girls laugh, before dropping to the ground simultaneously.

* * *

RANDALL VS SHELLEY

Randall was having a hard time beating the small pokemon. Despite her size, she was strong. Too strong. Fast too. Every time he managed to hit her she always used recover when he wasn't looking.

He growls ferociously, looking around. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He listens intently...

He holds his hands together and delivers a fire blast to his left. The Aron flies backwards and crashes into a tree. She drops unconscious.

He grins, panting with a chuckle. He turns to go fight with Jaxxon and widens his eyes to see Honey standing over Jaxxon. She licks her lips.

"Be a good boy and stay down~" she giggled. Jaxxon lays motionless and pale. Randall's eye twitches.

000

Randall: *cracks knuckles* Do I have to smack a bitch?!

000

Honey looks to her left, only to be engulfed in a fire blast. She stumbles back, and sees Randall, who looked like he was about to kill someone. Which he probably was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Beartics' Base...

They had noone coming in, so Carson, Xiahul, Alex, and Heira were playing a game of I-Spy. Xiahul constantly said he spied something blue, but noone could guess what it was.

Alexa sighs "Let's just pass Carson..."

"No, no, Ive got this..." He says, tapping his head. He leans against the door, thinking.

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

The door flies open, and Carson is sent straight across the room into a wall. The team turns to see Hairu, with Hazel standing proudly on his head. Heira sees this and sighs.

"Hello Hairu."

He laughs proudly "Heira! Sis! Made any good friends yet?" He asks her. Heira gets up, walking towards her brother. "You could say that. Made any girlfriends yet?" She asks sarcastically.

"Ouch, almost felt something sis." He winks at her, to which she groans in response.

Suddenly, Hazel jumps off his head and makes a beeline for the flag, however he had Alexa, Ally, and Draco on his left and Xiahul and Felicia on his right.

All but Xiahul fire off an attack at the fox... and surprisingly, each attack ended up missing and hitting another teammate for a one hit KO. Hazel giggled.

000

Hazel: I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty lucky. I don't know how or why, I just am.

000

Hazel grabs the flag and skips out the door. Hairu grins cockily at Heira. "Let's have a friendly little match..."

* * *

PARADISO VS KANAYA AND CANDY

Paradiso successfully subdued Kanaya, but was having trouble hitting the energetic raichu, who constantly was dodging her attacks. "Come on! Hold still!"

Candy giggled "If I did that, then you'd hit me!"

Paradiso gives a growl.

* * *

RANDALL VS HONEY

The 2 pokemon were evenly matched, both were exhausted and panting. Randall growls under his breath.

"Stupid bitch is sneaky... if I let my guard down, I'm toast." He looks around and sees a little bracelet laying at his feet. He looks at Honey and remembers something...

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Back at the cabin Draco, Randy, and Tiamat were going over the information on the Flygons._

 _"Alright, so Hazel thinks he's the world's greatest thing. Find something we can use!" Groans Draco. Randall flips through the book angrily._

 _He then sees the section on females._

 _"Honey?"_

 _"Their Salazzle. Crafty, sneaky, deceitful, and charismatic. To the male persuasion that is." Explains Tiamat._ _"So far the main weakness with her is her jewelry."_

 _"Why her jewelry?" Asks Draco._

 _"She can't seem to part with it. She goes into a blind rage when she loses even a simple necklace."_

* * *

Randall grins and picks it up. "Hey!" The Salazzle looks up and stiffens upon seeing Randall tossing her bracelet up and down in his hand. He chuckles darkly.

Her eye twitches as she lunges forward at him, only for Randall to respond by using darkest lariat, effectively launching her into the wall of her base. He pants and looks at his husband before collapsing next to him, exhausted.

* * *

HEIRA VS HAIRU

The twins somehow managed to completely destroy the Beartic Fort. Neither sibling had the upper hand and they were evenly matched.

Heira managed to block Hairu's X-Scissor. "Wow, you boast all the time and this is what you can deliver?"

He laughs "I don't see you doing much either!" He taunts, jumping back.

Suddenly...

"STOP EVERYTHING! THE FURIOUS FLYGONS WIN!"

* * *

At the Flygons' Fort...

Hazel grinned proudly, standing in front of the pedestal. "Who captured the flag? Me! This guy!" He giggled. Candy was panting in exhaustion next to him and Paradiso lays unconscious, singed.

* * *

The teams all gather, but numerous interns carry the injured to the infirmary. So only Heira and Xiahul stood for the Beartic, and Hazel, Hairu, Cyrus, Laxish, Mimi, Luther, Jester, and Candy stood for the Flygons.

Necrozma chuckles. "Beartic, think long and hard about who you're voting out tonight."

000

Heira: This whole challenge just gave proof that cheaters never win. I hope you're listening Tiamat.

000

* * *

In the Infirmary...

The Beartic all gathered there. All 2 of them.

"We lost." Says Heira, lowering her head.

"Yeah, we kind of got that." Said Ally.

"Guys, this whole thing just proves cheaters never win."

Randall rolls his eyes. "Here we go."

Tiffany growls. "At least we know who's leaving tonight." She said darkly as everyone looked at Tiamat. The Sigilyph looks at Xiahul.

"Do you see me leaving in the future, Xiahul?"

"What? Sorry I'm temporarily deaf."

* * *

Later, at the bonfire...

The Beartic all sit around the campfire. Necrozma grins happily. "Feeling good?"

"Screw you." Responds Draco.

"Great! Go cast your votes!"

000

Carson: Just like Heira said; cheaters never win.

000

Draco: Can't decide between Xiahul or Carson...

000

Tiffany: Later Tiamat, you have a restraining order in your future.

000

Lunala giggles as she holds a plate of berries using psychic.

"Okie dokie! If you get a berry you're safe!"

"...Tiffany!"

"...Hex!"

"...Will!"

"...Heira!"

"...Jaxxon!"

"...Felicia!"

"...Ally!"

"...Paradiso!"

"...Randall!"

"...Draco!"

Xiahul, Carson, Tiamat, and Alexa all wait patiently.

"...Carson!"

He sighs in relief, catching his berry.

"...Tiamat?" Says Lunala, uncertain. Everyone stares "What!?"

"Shut up. The votes are fair and square." Growled Solgaleo.

"A bunch of lies are what those votes are!" Yells Ally.

"I said shut it. Now the final berry goes to..."

"...Xiahul. Alexa, you're outta here."

The Glaceon sighs sadly. "I understand, I know I'm not that useful..."

"None of us voted for you though!"

Tiamat takes out his notebook.

000

Tiamat: Reaction to unsuspected vote switch; panic and confusion.

000

Alexa stands on the dock, frowning.

"Don't worry Alexa! You get a present!" Giggles Lunala as the Delibird comes back. Alexa looks up and takes the present, confused. "T-Thanks..."

The Delibird waddled away as Alexa read the card.

'To: An Ice Girl (who needs social therapy)

Love: Lunala'

"...Wha-"

Before she could ask, the present explodes, launching her away from the island. Necrozma laughs happily.

"Damn thats never gonna get old!" He chuckles before turning to the camera.

"So, unexpected am I right? Alexa's gone and Tiamat the observer stays for another day. Tune in next time to see if he actually leaves on Total! Pokemon! Comeback!"


	11. Totem PoleSand Chaos

**LAST TIME ON TOTAL POKEMON COMEBACK! The campers all had a blast fighting eachother to get eachothers' flagpoles!**

 **...That came out wrong...**

 **Anyways, we find out that Kanaya made an alliance with the overlooked trio! Honey better watch out! However Tiamat is starting to get out of hand with his 'observing'. Or, stalking rather. Now almost every camper has turned against him! But somehow, Alexa was gifted with elimination...**

 **Find out what happens next right here!**

* * *

It was really early in the morning. Specifically 3:30.

Kanaya is leading Cyrus, M.P.S, and Laxish who were already tired down through the forest. Laxish yawns. "Why are you dragging us out here again?" Kanaya looks at them. "Alliance meeting... sorry for waking you."

"It's fine. But at 3 in the morning?"

"Tiamat wasn't eliminated last night, so he could eavesdrop on us at any time when we're awake. But right now everyone's asleep."

M.P.S struggles to stay awake. "S-She's got a point. Plus the beach we were at was near the other team's cabin after all."

Kanaya nods. "Exactly."

000

Kanaya: I read Tiamat's mind when he and his team came back from elimating someone. That perv switched the votes on Alexa. What's weird is he didn't just do it to stay in. He did it to see how his teammates would react!

000

The 4 pokemon sit inside the fort they used during the previous challenge. Cyrus frowns "So what do we do?"

"Right now, find a way to get rid of Honey." Kanaya replies immediately. Laxish looks at her and sighs.

"I hate to kill your mood, but this alliance is 4 pokemon out of a 13 pokemon team. We need a lot more people." He explains. Kanaya frowns "Oh... I kind of overlooked that."

"That's fine, but the real question we have to ask is who's gonna join the alliance?"

The 4 sit in silence and think for a couple minutes before Cyrus raises a tentacle. "I have an idea..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the junkyard...

Luther steps out of the door he made for the cave. The cave entrance was completely covered with rusty metal plating and random assortments of scrap metal. In the center was a door made from wooden planks.

He turns to look at the doorway and grins in accomplishment.

"Home sweet home!"

He chuckles and stares for a bit before running into the junkyard. After 10 minutes, the trash bag struggles to pull a wheelbarrow filled with trash.

000

Luther: I feel much, MUCH more comfortable now!

000

* * *

2 hours later, in the Flygons Girls' Dorm...

The girls were all awake, on account of Honey forcing them awake to interrogate them.

"You lost another necklace?" Asks Candy in disbelief.

"I'm telling you, someone is stealing them!" Hissed Honey, searching through drawers and under the bedsheets.

"Calm down!" Yells Kanaya. "You don't know if it was even us!"

Tiamat outside looks through the window, taking notes.

000

Tiamat: *holds up 2 necklaces* She gets much more frantic and appears to be addicted...

000

As Tiamat looks however, he counts the girls. Shelley, Mimi, Honey, Kanaya, Candy... that's 5 out of 6. Tiamat shrugs it off and continues to observe.

"Ahem..."

Tiamat turns to see Rhonda, holding her bone and giving him a death glare. If looks could kill, Tiamat would literally just be a puddle of blood.

She ignites the flames on her bone and grins. "I should've done this during the last challenge..."

The camera switches to a full shot of the island and a loud scream is heard.

The girls inside pause upon hearing the scream, and then hear fire burning, and the sound of someone getting repeatedly beaten with a blunt object.

After 3 minutes Rhonda casually walks into the room, her bone and mask bloodied. She sits on her bed and looks at her dumbfounded teammates. "What?"

000

Rhonda: *sighs happily* Sweet, sweet stress relief.

000

Tiamat: *shaking, covered in soot and bruises, plus a little blood. He holds his book using psychic, and a small portion of the top left corner was burned off* Rhonda; quick to violence, enjoys using inappropriate language, highly adept fighter, and very sadistic when she wants to be. Exercise extreme caution.

000

* * *

In the Beartic Boys' Dorm...

The boys heard the scream from Tiamat. The Sigilyph enters the room in the same state as he was in the confessional. Will giggles "You look funny!"

Jaxxon sighs "Do we even have to ask?"

"I'd imagine not. He has every camper in this game after his head... or eye." Explains Draco. Jaxxon crosses his arms. "Not to be a dick, but you had this coming." He told Tiamat. He rolls his eyes. "So what if I did, and so what if I still do? I'm still going to work for information."

Jaxxon couldn't believe his ears.

000

Jaxxon: That's it. I don't care if Randy's already on their side, I'm done with that pervert.

000

Jaxxon glared angrily. "Are you serious?"

"Ever heard of advantages?"

"Ever heard of privacy?!"

Randall walks over to Jaxxon. "Jax, this stuff could give us a huge advantage in the game! Like, making it to the merge huge!" Jaxxon turns to him, clearly upset. "We used that information last challenge and look what happened there! I guess it was a blessing though because we could've gotten rid of this creep!" He yells, motioning to Tiamat. "I voted for him! Who here voted for Tiamat?!"

Carson, Xiahul, and Will raise their hands. Or in Xiahul's case, wing.

"I also bet all the girls voted him too! But he's still here! Why is the creep still here!?"

Randall puts a hand on his shoulder, frowning. "Jax calm down! He could still help us-"

"How, Randy!? By invading people's privacy and giving us their secrets?!" He grabbed Tiamat's book, holding it up. "This is cheating, Randy! This book is a big list of cheats we can use to get ahead, and I'm not winning this game by cheating!"

Carson raises an arm. "Preach."

Draco growls. "You entered this game for the money right? Then fight for it! Do whatever it takes-"

"No! I'm playing this game fair and square whether you like it or not!" He yells.

Draco rolls his eyes, glaring. "Then leave."

Jaxxon raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"If you aren't with us, you're against us." He turns to Carson, Xiahul, and Will. "That goes for you guys too!"

Randall widens his eyes and looks at Jaxxon, who looks back at him in disapproval.

"Consider yourselves on the other team." Says Draco. Jaxxon nods. "I'm fine with that. At least the other team is playing fairly." He said without emotion as he leaves. Carson and Will exchange glances before following the Lucario out. Xiahul follows not long after.

Tiamat sighs in relief. "Thanks. With them out of the way I can think straight."

Draco grins, but Randall frowns in sadness.

000

Randall: Jax doesn't like to play unfairly. But this is huge! We need these cheats in order to win!

000

Draco: *chuckles* The cat will get over it. The bell, stump, and dog were dead weight. The bird can tell the future, but he turns into a smart ass whenever we ask about it! So even if he's useful in any other aspects, he's still against us.

000

Jaxxon: I feel bad for leaving Randy... and I'll admit I went a little nuts in there, but that creep's got my husband hooked on cheating their way to the finals. I can't work with a team of cheaters, even if Randy's one of them. I hope he sees what he's gotten himself into soon.

000

* * *

In the Flygons Boys' Dorm...

Hazel laughs triumphantly "Victory! Victory has been achieved thanks to yours truly!" He announces. Everyone in the cabin groans at this. Hairu and Jester's eyes were bloodshot.

000

Jester: We stayed up all night because freaking Hazel kept on rambling about how he won the challenge for us, how great he is, how great his dad is, how great of a magician he is... the list goes on! Me and Hairu didn't get any sleep last night!

000

M.P.S, Laxish, and Cyrus all frown at the 2 sleepy teammates. Hairu yawns "How are you guys not tired?"

"We got sick of Hazel and slept outside." Says M.P.S.

000

Laxish: Okay hold on! Audience I can already hear you going 'Oooh nice cover-up!' or 'Now they'll never know!'. I hate to break it to you, but that's exactly what happened. M, Cyrus, and I left at 11 when everyone was distracted and slept on the beach. Got pinched by a couple krabby and an ursaring chased us around for an hour but we got some sleep. But Hazel wasn't the only issue. Hazel was so annoying that he made Cyrus start crying because he couldn't get any sleep, and Hazel took it as 'tears of joy that he was in his magnificent prescence!'. That just made him cry more.

000

Jester facepalms "How did I not think of that?" He asks. Hazel continues his rant, but then bows. "Thank you for listening to my amazing speech about my amazing amazingness!"

Hairu glares at him viciously. "Can I hurt you... please...?" Before Hairu could strike the fox, they hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it..." yawns Jester as he walks over and opens the door. He is immediately greeted with a tight hug. "Jester! Buddy!"

Carson laughs happily, hugging him. "Carson?!" He asks in disbelief. Jaxxon, Xiahul, and Will stand in the doorway with the bell. "Can we come in?"

The Flygons exchange confused looks. Hairu looks at them "Umm... you're on the other team, though."

"Not anymore." Says Jaxxon, crossing his arms. "I'm not playing on a team that can't even play fairly." Laxish looks surprised. "You're mad about it too?" The 4 pokemon nod.

"We confronted Tiamat about it, but he didn't care. He has Draco and Randy on his side and Draco said if we weren't gonna go along with their form of play, we might as well be on the other team. So here we are." Explains Jaxxon. Carson nods, letting go of Jester. The Treecko sighs.

"C-Come on in guys."

000

Jester: I know it's risky, but... hey, at least we have more people to talk to that AREN'T HAZEL.

000

After a while, the group actually socialized well and most found eachother likeable. Carson found himself fitting in well with M, Cyrus, and Laxish. Will and Hazel talked about magic, Jester, Hairu, and Jaxxon didn't get to know eachother well but found eachother tolerable.

Xiahul just watches them all.

000

Xiahul: All of the Flygons are very kind. I suppose it is true what they say; the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

000

* * *

In the Beartic Girls' Dorm...

The girls had boarded up their windows in case Tiamat tried to peek in on them. Heira just finished nailing in the last nail before sighing. The girls all lay in their beds, exhausted. Minus Ally who didn't even bother to help them.

000

Hex: Alright, Ally's getting on my last nerve! *crosses her arms*

000

Ally: Not my fault Tiamat's a pervert.

000

Felicia looks over at the Houndour, frowning. "Y-You could have helped us..." Ally just rolls her eyes. "And?"

"Why didn't you help us?"

"Because it's not my responsibility."

Tiffany scowls, getting up. "This is our cabin. OUR cabin. Helping us is also your responsibility." Ally just lays back down. "Are you even listening!?"

"I don't listen to prissy bitches like you." She comments, which made Tiffany tremble in anger. "EXCUSE ME?"

The girls all just groan, trying to block out the 2 girls' argument. Heira and Paradiso sigh.

000

Paradiso: I like Tiff. I really do. She's small, but she packs a punch. However, there is one major thing about her that sets her apart from the rest of us.

She cannot, for the love of Arceus, maintain a stable emotional balance.

000

Hex puts a tentacle on her shoulder. "T-Tiff, I'm sure she didn't mean that!"

"Oh, I did." Said Ally bluntly. Felicia just looks up to Ally nervously. "W-Why can't you just get along with Tiffany?"

"Why can't you speak louder than a Whismur?"

Felicia looks down sadly, but is smirking on the inside.

000

Felicia: My 'shy girl charade' is working out very well. From what I can tell, noone suspects a thing. The 3 girls I want out right now are Heira, Ally, or Tiffany. Heira might look like an antisocial bookworm, but last challenge I got so see her actually fight. She could be a huge threat. As for the other 2, well first they're constantly arguing. Ally's just cruel and won't help out, and Tiffany will probably explode the next time Ally messes with her.

000

Ally finally looks up at Tiffany, giving a cocky grin. "Why don't you go have some 'fun' with that bell you think is so attractive?"

Tiffany goes silent for a moment, trembling violently.

000

Heira: I swear, when those words exited her mouth, I saw Tiffany's eyes turn red for a moment.

000

Tiffany: Did I hear what I think I heard...? If so, that smug mouth of hers won't be talking for much longer.

000

Ally: Yeah, I saw those 2 hugging last challenge. Plus she kept on mumbling that bell's name in her sleep.

000

Ally is immediately tackled off the bed by Tiffany, who was screaming in a blind rage, similar to Honey when she lost her jewels. "TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" She screeches.

"Make me."

Before Tiffany could use guillotine, the loudspeakers came on.

"ATTENTION! LADIES, GENTLEMEN, DOUCHEBAGS AND WEIRDOS OF ALL AGES! REPORT FOR BREAKFAST!"

Tiffany freezes, staring at Ally in pure rage. "...screw breakfast."

* * *

At the mess hall...

The 3 remaining Beartic Boys sat at their table, whilst all the Flygons plus Carson, Will, Jaxxon, and Xiahul, sat together at the other table. The doors suddenly fly open, and furious screaming echoed around the room. Paradiso, Hex, and Heira walk in with Tiffany restrained in their arms. Despite her small size Tiffany was surprisingly strong, and Paradiso groaned trying keep her still. "Tiff! Calm down!"

"NO! LET ME GO! I PROMISE NOT TO HURT HER!"

"Stop lying! You tried that at the cabin!"

"JUST LET ME GO! CAN I PLEASE HURT HER!? JUST CUT OFF 2 LEGS? MAYBE ONE?"

Paradiso stared at her strangely, then glared at Ally. "Ally! Apologize!" She orders, to which the Houndour raises an eyebrow. "Why should I?" Paradiso sighs "If you value your legs, or your life, or winning this game and staying on this island, you had better apologize!"

Carson floats over "What's going on?" He asks. Hex frowns and continues to restrain Tiffany. "Ally made Tiffy all pissy." Will giggled at her choice of words, making Hex blush and release her grip on Tiffany to cover her blushing cheeks.

Worst mistake of the day.

000

Hex: *is giggling in a lovestruck daze* He thinks I'm funny...

000

Tiffany launches herself out of Paradiso and Heira's arms, landing on the ground and charging at Ally. "TAKE IT BACK!"

Before Tiffany could attack, Carson grabs her and restrains her. "Tiffany! Please calm down!" Unlike when Paradiso said it, Tiffany actually stopped struggling and panted heavily. She exhales and lowers her head. "S-Sorry... I kind of lost it." Carson chuckles. "It's fine Tiff. We all reach our breaking points sometimes."

He puts her down, and she sighs, walking over to her table.

000

Tiffany: *blushing madly* Being completely honest, I was kind of hoping he wouldn't let go.

000

Carson: I wonder what Ally said that made Tiff so mad... s-she gets really hot when she's mad. *widens his eyes, realizing what he said* Wait. Cut that out! CUT IT OUT-

000

The Flygons stare in horror at what just happened, but their gaze shifts to the door that flies open again. Necrozma laughs "Good morning campers!"

The campers give no response, but Necrozma chuckles. "Are you ready for today's challenge?" He asks.

"No." Groans Randall.

"Great!"

Lunala laughs "This challenge is gonna be fun! Who likes digging?" She asks happily, getting weird looks from most of the campers.

000

Draco: Digging? She's kidding. She has to be.

000

Carson: Cruz always liked to dig for treasure. But then I found out he just did it for stress relief.

000

"What do you mean by digging, exactly?" Asks Hairu as Lunala laughs.

"Digging is digging silly!" She giggled. "You just have to dig for 7 totems out on the beach! Sabotage is allowed!"

Candy sighs sadly. "Of course it is."

* * *

The 2 teams were brought to the beach, and the 3 hosts grin as they give them all shovels using Psychic. "Here's the deal. Your teams have to find 7 different totems to make a totem pole!"

Honey raises an eyebrow. "A totem pole?"

"Yes."

"Wow, how original."

Necrozma grumbles. "You can go ahead and shove that pole up your-"

000

Rhonda: Hm. Totem poles? Sounds easy enough.

000

Draco: There has to be a catch to this.

000

Jaxxon crosses his arms. "What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"..."

000

Jaxxon: I'm not sure I believe that.

000

Solgaleo chuckles "We've wasted enough time! Grab your shovels and get digging!" He yells. The teams all split up into tinier teams.

Flygon Teams:

1 - Laxish, M.P.S., Kanaya

2 - Candy, Cyrus

3 - Honey, Shelley

4 - Mimi, Luther

5 - Rhonda, Hazel

6 - Hairu, Jester

Beartic Teams:

1 - Tiffany, Carson

2 - Jaxxon, Xiahul

3 - Tiamat, Randall, Draco

4 - Hex, Will

5 - Paradiso, Heira

6 - Ally, Felicia

* * *

With Beartic Group 1 and 4...

Carson carried his shovel with a smile, trying to find a good spot to dig. "Where... Where is a good spot?" He asks himself. Hex stares at him strangely. "Isn't ANYWHERE a good place to start?" She asks. Tiffany sighs. "Back home, Carson was always specific."

"You two live together?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, under Village Bridge in Unova." She said. "Think of it as a... pokemon sanctuary."

Will was using a gardening trowel to dig up a hole next to the 2 girls. "I wonder if I'll find a body..."

000

Will: Honestly... I wanna impress Hex. *blushes*

000

* * *

With Beartic Group 2 and 3.

Randall, Tiamat, and Draco dug separate holes, trying to find anything unusual.

"Found one!" Yelled Jaxxon as the 3 pokemon poke their heads up in excitement.

Jaxxon held a small wooden totem piece. The head was shaped like a Beartic. Draco grins. "Great! Now we just need 6 more!"

Jaxxon turns back to him with a frown. "...Oh! But I'm on the OTHER team! So this totem isn't mine! Oh well!" He says sarcastically as he tosses the totem out into the ocean. Draco sees this and his eye twitches.

"If only my original team could come to their senses!"

000

Draco: I... I have no words.

000

Randall: I don't like seeing Jax like this...

000

Tiamat glares at Jaxxon, then turns to Xiahul. "Are you gonna do that too?" He asks.

Xiahul just looks down and digs a wing through the sand. After a few seconds he holds up a totem similar to the one Jaxxon had. The bird then tosses the totem into the water.

Tiamat just stares as Xiahul stares back at him. Even if Xiahul showed no emotion, Tiamat knew there was a trollface somewhere in there.

* * *

With Flygon Group 4...

Mimi and Luther were relaxing together, as Luther had made a digging machine of a chainsaw, many spoons, and other pieces of equipment that caused the machine to search under the earth with no problem. Luther carries an old phone, and the screen showed the machine's sight.

"With this, we should be able to at least find 3 pieces!" He grins, sitting on a rock. Mimi looks at him, blushing under her rag. "It's amazing how smart you are..."

Luther looks back and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm not smart. Just creative." He says. Mimi looks down "Oh..."

000

Mimi: It's so hard to talk to him... nngh, why can't I think straight?!

000

Luther: Mimi's been acting strange ever since we talked in the junkyard before... I'm gonna ask her what's up.

000

Mimi shakes, looking away. Luther notices and tilts his head. "Mi-"

Mimi squeals, startled and she runs off into the forest.

Luther just stares, confused at what just happened.

"...What... wha... w-what... wha-DAMMIT!"

He throws the phone down in frustration onto a rock, but the phone bounces back and bonks him in the head. "Agh!" He stumbles backwards, and falls into the hole his machine made.

000

Luther: Owww, w-why did Mimi run away like that...?

000

* * *

With Flygon Groups 1 and 2...

The 5 Pokemon managed to dig a hole twice the size of M.P.S, but had no luck in finding any totems. Whilst digging, Candy and Kanaya were having a conversation...

"So, an alliance?" Asks Candy.

"Yes. To get rid of Honey." Answers Kanaya with a nod. Candy sighs. "Poor Cyrus told me about her." She said with a frown. Cyrus sat at the top of the hole, frowning. "I-I'm sorry I can't help..."

"But you are helping!" Giggled Candy.

"How?"

"Emotional support!"

Cyrus blushes, but raises a tentacle. "Go team go! Go team go!" He chants. Candy gives him a thumbs up. Laxish was just digging when his shovel hit something hard.

"Eh?" He asks, poking the hard surface again. He drops his shovel and digs it out with his hands to reveal a Totem with a Flygon on it. He picks it up. "I found one!" He laughs.

"Great! One down, 6 to go!"

* * *

With Flygon Group 6 and Beartic Group 5...

Hairu and Heira were busy competing over who could find their totem first... which ended up to be a race of 'who could find the most totems to win the challenge'.

Jester and Paradiso sit next to eachother with nervous looks. They each had 2 totem pieces. Jester looks at Hairu, then at Paradiso. "Shouldn't we help them out?"

Paradiso yawns and lays back, laying in the sand. "Normally I'd say yes, but after seeing them get 2 of these stupid totems, I'm not so sure if they need it."

"Well... y-yeah, that's true." He agrees, laying back with her.

* * *

With Beartic Group 6 and Flygon Group 5...

Rhonda was digging non-stop, glaring at her partner who was doing absolutely nothing. "Hey, I could use some help!"

"And I could use some peace and quiet!"

Rhonda growls and her bone ignites as she continues to dig. As she lifted her shovel out of the ground, something came up with it. A totem. The Marowak grins. "Yes!"

Just as she cheers, Ally walks over and uses flamethrower on the totem effectively burning it to a crisp. "Oops." She says sarcastically. Rhonda looked like she was gonna pop a blood vessel.

000

Rhonda: *insert numerous censors here*

000

Felicia decided to play a little game of sabotage. She managed to sneak behind Rhonda and dig a hole under Hazel... to which he fell into. "Agh!" The fox landed on a rock down at the bottom of the hole.

* * *

With Flygon Group 3...

Honey and Shelley were busy digging, of course, but Shelley had managed to find one of their totems so that was a plus. Other than that, they actually managed to get along and nothing really interesting happened.

* * *

With Beartic Groups 2 and 3...

Tiamat and Draco were starting to get fed up with Jaxxon and Xiahul as the 2 kept tossing away any totems they found into the ocean. But Randall kept 2 totems from them succesfully. Draco pants in exhaustion as have kept digging. "You... are so... going home..."

Jaxxon just rolls his eyes.

* * *

With Flygon Group 5 and Beartic Group 6...

Rhonda growls in pure fury as she pondered a way to get Hazel out of that hole.

"Umm, what's taking so long!?" Asks the fox from down in the hole as Rhonda groans.

000

Rhonda: It is taking ALL of my patience to not bury him in that hole...

000

Rhonda looks down in the hole to see how deep it was, but felt something push her from behind as she fell directly on top of Hazel. Ally grunts as she walks away from the hole.

* * *

With Beartic Groups 1 and 4...

Carson was STILL searching for a good digging spot. "No... no... too many rocks... too much sand... oh wait. This is a beach." He giggled to himself with his teammates.

They hear a low growl behind them. The 2 groups turn to see Randall, Tiamat, and Draco moving over to them. "Any luck?" Asks Randall. Hex shakes her head. Randall then notices the insane lack of holes in the ground and saw that Will was literally the only one digging... with a garden trowel...

"Why isn't anyone digging?" He asks them. Carson turns to them. "I haven't found the perfect digging spot yet." He simply said. Draco glares at the bell. "Woah Woah woah, wait... it's been like half a damn hour and you mean to tell us that you haven't even STARTED!?"

"That's right."

000

Draco: I don't know whether to vote for Jaxxon, Xiahul, or Carson...

000

Will grins cheerfully. "Don't get so grumpy! It's just a game! Have some fun! Let loose! Bury a body even!"

"Why would I want to bury a body...?"

"Why wouldn't you want to bury a body?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to go to jail."

Will just blinks before going back to digging.

000

Tiamat: Will;... I don't even have words.

000

Tiffany just shakes her head "Ignoring that comment, Will is right. You guys are taking this a bit too seriously."

Draco growled at her "Some people will do anything for money..." He grins and brushes past her with Tiamat behind him. Randall followed shortly after, but stopped to turn to Tiffany.

"...I-Ignore Draco." He tells her, his arms crossed. "Don't listen to him."

"Never planned on it."

* * *

Necrozma and his 2 co-hosts are relaxing at the far end of the beach in lounge chairs. Necrozma was reading a newspaper and he raises an eyebrow. "The hell?"

Lunala sits up. "What's wrong?"

"Freaking Kyurem, Magearna, and Zygarde started a show! So did Pheromosa and Buzzwole!"

Solgaleo just looks at the prism, bored. "Your point is?"

"They'll get more viewers dammit!" Necrozma exclaims, ripping the paper in half.

"Why would you think that?"

"Magearna's a freaking psycho bitch who scares even Zygarde and Kyurem! Plus they have like 40 campers!" He yells, furious. "And the last 2 are Ultra Beasts, making them more interesting!"

Solgaleo just chuckles darkly. "I'm gonna laugh so hard if you have a 'solution'."

Necrozma pouts, crossing his arms. "Don't you worry... I'll think of something..."

* * *

With Luther...

Luther was sitting in the hole he fell into, sulking and singing an old-timey, depressing western tune. "Stuck in a hole... stuck in a hole..." He was however sitting on 1 totem, while another was in front of him. He was tapping on the other one like a drum.

000

Luther: I'm going over my situation for the 7th time and I can't find a way out. The digger somehow managed to bounce up and dig through a wall around the hole. I can't reach it... I'm pretty sure I'm going home.

000

Luther groans in boredom. "Hey! Anybody!?" He calls up through the hole. He hears a startled squeak and raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

I figure looks down into the hole. It was Mimi. Luther grins with happiness. "Mimi! Oh thank Arceus you're okay!"

Mimi gasps a bit, blushing furiously under her rag.

000

Mimi: *trembling* H-H-He actual-ly was w-worried about me...

000

Mimi takes a deep breath. "L-Luther! It's gonna be okay! I'll get you out of there!" She announces, looking around the beach for anything to use.

"I see a vine out near the trees! I'll throw it down to you, and you can climb up!" She calls to him. Luther smiles at her excitedly "Great! Go get it!"

Mimi turns around, about to sprint over but bumps into a dark figure and stumbles back.

Ally looks down at her, expressionless. "..." Mimi shook in fear, staring up at her. "Uhm... c-can you please move? I need to save my friend-" as she tries to walk around Ally, she just steps in her way. She peeks behind her in the hole and sees Luther and the 2 totems.

"Oh... he has totems." She says. Her face showed barely any emotion but there was evil intent in her eyes. "...and last time I checked you were with the other team." She suddenly growls viciously at Mimi, making her scream and fall backwards into the hole.

Luther however caught her and widens his eyes. "Mimi!?" She was trembling. Adrenaline.

Ally scoffs and walks away from the hole.

Luther lays her down, worried sick. "Mimi, i-it's okay! You're sa-" Mimi looks at him, hiccupping and tears streamed down the eye holes of her rag. Luther pauses, getting in front of her with a warm smile. "It's okay." He hugs her gently, which made her cry even more.

000

Mimi: *sobbing* Why is he so nice to me!? *hic* He... H-He...

000

Luther: I know we're trapped in an 8 foot deep hole with only 2 totems and eachothers' company... normally I'd stress out over being with a girl... now don't quote me on this, but being down there with Mimi actually makes me feel calmer.

000

Felicia hides in the bushes with a smirk, seeing Ally's cruel act. She holds a totem in her talons and she flies away.

* * *

With Flygon Group 3...

Shelley jumps back from Honey's fire blast, holding their totem in her mouth. Honey hisses at the aron. "I found that totem first! So give it to me!"

Shelley shakes her head, backing away to run towards the site where you build the totems... but is stepped on a Paradiso, who was chasing after Jester who had 4 totems. Paradiso didn't notice Shelley, but continued to pursue the gecko.

000

Paradiso: *panting* For... For such a little guy, he sure can run fast.

000

Jester was headed right to the totem area... only to see that Ally and Felicia stood on the wooden platform, a totem pole standing with them.

Necrozma grins and exclaims. "And the winners are the Beartics!" Ally just laid down, taking out a book.

The prism turns to Jester, who dropped his totems in a mix of exhaustion and shock.

"Gather your team, and figure out who to give the boot."

Jester lowers his head sadly.

* * *

2 hours after the challenge, in a forest area...

Jaxxon leads Carson, Will, and Xiahul into the clearing where Xiahul told Carson and Will those puns. Carson smiles at Jaxxon with concern. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Jaxxon's eye twitches. "That is the 6th time you've asked, and I'll answer the same way. It's SECRET."

Carson chuckles sheepishly, shrinking back a bit. Jaxxon sits on a nearby log.

"I wanna form an alliance."

Will and Carson exchange looks. Will smiles "Okay! Sounds fun! Does it involve anything fun? Like magic?!"

* * *

With Rhonda and Hazel...

Hazel raises his head up, looking around. "...Could've sworn I heard the word MAGIC!" He says, putting extra emphasis on magic.

Rhonda looks down at the fox, digging a tunnel upwards with her bone. "I have a magic trick."

Hazel turns to her and scoffs. "Can't be as great as my magic, but I'll bite. What's the trick?"

"A disappearing act. You're the volunteer." She says, igniting her bone making Hazel widen his eyes in realization to what she means.

"...W-What if I don't want to volunteer?"

"That's not an option."

* * *

At the campfire...

The Flygons all gather together, well... minus Luther, Mimi, Rhonda, and Hazel.

Necrozma notices this, counting the teammates. "Umm, team..."

"Yes, host?" Asks Honey.

"You aren't a team. A full TEAM." He says. "You're missing a fox, a reject, a pyro, and a trash bag."

The team look around and notice that he was right. Laxish frowns "Shouldn't we go find them?" He asks

Lunala smiles "Nope!"

Kanaya widens her eyes "But what if they're hurt!?"

Laxish looks up at her. "Kanaya, remember who you're talking to."

Solgaleo growls. "Alright, since those 4 wussbags aren't here, WE are gonna vote for them." Cyrus pokes his head out. "H-How is that-"

"Now I know who I'm voting for." Says Solgaleo, glaring at Cyrus who gulps.

Necrozma grins "Oh! And since you guys failed to even keep your teammates with you, this is gonna be a double elimination!"

Hairu growls "Okay now you're just trying to piss us off-"

000

Necrozma: *writing Hairu's name and someone else's*

000

Honey: Okay, Rhonda the thief and Shelley the psychopath are getting out of here one way or another.

000

Kanaya: I know Im voting for Honey... but I don't want to vote anyone else...

000

Necrozma laughs "Alrighty! Votes are in!"

"Hairu..."

"Kanaya..."

"Mimi..."

"Hazel..."

"M..."

"Laxish..."

"Jester..."

"Candy..."

"Honey..."

Shelley sits by herself, emotionless.

"...Shelley AND Luther!" Laughs Necrozma.

Jester widens his eyes. "Wait, what!? But Rhonda's only one person!"

"I never said the other person was gonna be on your team..." He chuckled darkly holding up his vote.

Hairu...

and Randall?

Necrozma widens his eyes, looking over his vote. "What?! But I voted for that stupid Xatu!"

Xiahul's name was crossed out and replaced with Randall.

Solgaleo laughs "Oh well! His name is on the vote! Votes are honest truth!" He says.

On top of a tree overlooking the campfire, Felicia grins in accomplishment.

000

Felicia: I know I said I wanted Heira, Ally, or Tiffany gone, but Jaxxon's getting... rebellious. I need to lower his confidence by getting rid of the one thing he loves most!

000

Solgaleo teleported Rhonda and Randall onto the dock. Rhonda was panting with rage and Randall was in bed, asleep when he was teleported so he fell onto the dock.

"Gah! What the hell?!" He asks, sitting up and looking around. The anger evident on his face immediately drains away realizing where he is. Rhonda does the same. "H-Hey! Why are we on the dock!?" Asks Rhonda angrily. "How should I know!? I'm just as confused as you are!"

The Flygons approach them. "I-It was a double elimination." Says Candy. "You got the most votes Rhonda... and the hosts voted out Randy with you."

The Marowak and the Incineroar turn their heads towards the hosts, glaring murderously. Solgaleo smirks at them "The best part is I teleported you while your team was sleeping, so they won't even know you were eliminated!"

A Delibird waddled over to the 2 bloodthirsty pokemon, holding 2 presents. The 2 pokemon pick them up, staring at them with confusion.

"A present...?" Asks Randall as the 2 pokemon read their respective cards.

'To: An overcompetitive gay!

From: Solgaleo'

'To: That one girl with anger issues! Now I'll make YOU disappear!

Love: The amazing, talented, and MAGICal Hazel!'

The 2 presents suddenly explode, launching the 2 pokemon off the island.

Jester widens his eyes "Wait! But she could've told us where our teammates are!"

Necrozma rolls his eyes "Then why didn't you ask her BEFORE she got legally transported off this island?"

"HOW IS THAT LEGALLY TRA-"

000

Shelley:... I feel a bad feeling. Those votes hath been sabotaged... and I think I have found thee saboteur... *she holds up a Noctowl feather, then starts smiling. It was very creepy*

000

The Flygons later left, leaving the 3 hosts to grin at the camera.

"See?! We're cruel, sadistic, and... s-sorta unfair!" Laughs Necrozma. "Let's see Gear-Gear or the love bugs try and beat us in views!"

"Tune in next time for more cruelty, drama, possible comic relief, and much more of us hosting! On Total Pokemon Comeback!"

 **Sorry for the huge delay. Personal matters and lack of ideas or inspiration.**

 **ALSO TAKE NOTE THAT I AM NOT COMPETING WITH TOTAL ULTRA ISLAND OR TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND FOR VIEWS! THE STUPID NECROZMA THING WAS A JOKE! FOR THE FUNNIES! AND I CERTAINLY AM NOT TELLING MY READERS TO NOT READ THOSE STORIES. IN FACT I RECOMMEND THAT YOU DO READ THEM, THEY'RE REALLY GOOD AND DESERVE PLENTY OF SUPPORT!**

 **ANYWAYS, I'LL TRY TO POST THE NEXT EPISODE SOONER.**

 **PEACE OUT! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
